Neo
by Sobakasu
Summary: Future for the gundam pilots has great...but now something evil lurks around the corner, and war sweeps up their children to another world no less! UPDATED! YAOI 1x2, 3x4, 5xS, some language! Chapter 10: As I spread my wings to flyI fall
1. Dangers of parenting

Title: Neo Gundam Wing  
  
Author: Sobakasu (shimei_long in ff.net)  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warning: Yaoi,(Considering a Yuri) angst, humor, crude sex jokes, Um…I don't do any lemons…I can make it slightly citrusy but I SUCK and Limes or Lemons so don't expect one (Mina- AWW)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing *sniff* That is the sad reality… I once did (Usagi- Liar). I know any ways I don't own it so don't sue me.. I'm poor (Usagi- Now that is true)  
  
Musings: I got bored so I began thinking "What if the G boys ended up with kids" For those who are extremely daft ( Usagi- that means you too) this is a future fic. Usagi is one of my muses..^-^ I have a multitude of muses… She is the one who actually gets me to update my fics. The evil one that forces me to write is Madison. (Madison- Stop with the damn intro and get to the damn story) Then there's My insane Muse, Mina. (Mina- ^-^)I think the intro is turning into and auto biography of my head so I'm going to stop now or I may not be able to stop myself. Enjoy this fic…And please PLEASE review (Wufei- weakling of a woman…she stoops low enough to beg) Oh yeah Wufei enjoys popping up once in a while big pain in the ass ne? Sorry WuWu fans (Wufei- IT'S WUFEI!!)  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Duo Maxwell, former gundam pilot 02, sat at the breakfast table of a house, drinking a huge mug of coffee. Awhile later The one…The only...Heero Yuy entered with a mug of his own coffee in it. Their eyes met and a warm smile was exchanged between both of them. Heero sat besides his lover and wrapped his arm around Duo's shoulder. Considering it was quite early they should have looked a little ragged…But this was a exaggeration. Both former pilots looked as if they had escaped a refugee camp. Duo's head plopped on to Heero's shoulder.  
  
"What the hell were we thinking" Duo groaned groggily in to the nook in Heero's neck, In vain attempts to take a nap.  
  
"hn…." Heero grunted. He had yet to have his first cup of coffee so...'hn' would have to make ends meet till he fully woke up. Not that Duo was complaining seeing that he was slowly...but steadily drifting off to sleep on his lovers shoulders.  
  
A moment of complete silence went through the whole Maxwell-Yuy household Unfortunately, as always, it didn't last long. A scream rang through the whole house. Both men jumped from their seats and flew to the room the recent scream had originated from. The door flung open revealing a nursery- like room and two children wrestling.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Duo boomed. The room went silent. Both children turned their attention towards the door. Noticing who was at the door, both 5 year olds sttod up and stood before both former pilots. Duo looked from the chestnut haired girl with Prussian blue eyes to the Same looking boy except the young boy had clear purple eyes.  
  
"Tori took my blue crayon" the young girl said pointing to her twin brother as he cowered away from Duos stare. Heero grunted and held out his hand.  
  
"Give me Nadeshikos' Crayon.." He said calmly. Tori placed the crayon on Heero's hand.  
  
"She wasn't using it!" He piped up. Duo examined the situation.  
  
" Nadeshiko…let your brother use the crayon…Tori…You return the crayon as soon as your done with it…" Duo said. Both children agreed and resumed to their coloring. Heero and Duo left the room leaving their children to continue until the next situation came up.  
  
"Kids!!!...Heero...Why did we agree with Quatre's mad scientist of a sister to gives us kids!" Duo ranted. Heero smiled this was the complaint Duo had every morning for the past 5 years. "I mean we were so….so… Peaceful and…..Quiet"  
  
"Because we wanted a family and Quatre's mad scientist of a sister needed some guinea pigs…and when was this house ever quiet before the kids?" Heero pointed out kissing Duos smooth cheek. The house was once again silent.  
  
"DADDY!!!!!! !PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!" And a scream was once again heard from up stairs. Ah...the simple joys of parenting.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*CRASH*  
  
A collaboration of gasps went through the whole Winner-Barton household. Quatre sat up I n his bed.  
  
"DARLA!!!JARRED!!!DAMEON!!!!" he screamed. In a matter of seconds 3 children entered his room. Quatre crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"OK…Who broke the vase on the third floor…." He asked as he looked at each child. Darla was the middle child she had pale blonde hair and bright green eyes. Dameon was the youngest and had brown messy hair and forest green eyes. Then there was his oldest Jarred he looked like a living replica of Quatre, turquoise eyes and pale blonde hair. All three held guilty looks.  
  
"We are sorry Daddy…We were playing….and…and…" Dameon began stuttering  
  
"I take all the blame daddy I was showing them all the new trick papa taught me…" Darla said " I  
  
Apologize" Quatre smiled at his only daughter…Her personalities had been mixed between his and Trowas' too. She had a sense of pride but also very apologetic towards every thing.  
  
"It's ok…The only one on the third floor is the ugly one.." Quatre said lightening the mood. All three children giggled and jumped on top of their father. Quatre then fell victim to the famous Barton Winner off spring tickle torture.  
  
This is the scene Trowa Barton walked in on. He leaned against the door frame and watched.  
  
"T..T..TROWAAAAA!!!" Quatre screeched. Trowa paused.  
  
"Breakfast is ready" Trowa monotonously said. 3 blobs of human flesh flashed past Trowa. Quatre laid sprawled across the bed catching his breath. Trowa examined the situation. Quatre sprawled across the bed, kids down stairs then leaving to the amusement park with Rashid, meaning they had the morning and afternoon to them selves. He grinned then pounced. Quatre squeaked as Trowa straddled him across his stomach. Trowa then gave Trowa a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Good Morning Little one…" Trowa greeted placing kisses on Quatre's neck.  
  
"Trowa…the kids" Quatre said."Oh…"  
  
" Out with Rashid all afternoon" Trowa answered quickly as he trailed kisses across Quatres' collar cone.  
  
"Well….In that case…." Quatre grinned as he flipped Trowa, so now he was on top of Trowa. They shared a passionate kiss. Trowa began unbuttoning Quatres' pajamas.  
  
*RING*  
  
Both men groaned. Quatre sat up his shirt completely off and answered the vid link. Trowa rolled off the bed and sat on a chair in the room out of the vid links view. Quatre cast a quick towards Trowas' semi-nude form. Relena appeared on the screen.  
  
"Good Morning Quatre.." Relena said cheerfully. Trowa groaned a left for the bathroom. He would need a cold shower. Quatre grinned as the bathroom door shut. "Was I um…disrupting anything?" she asked noticing Quatre had no shirt and looked a little flustered  
  
"Not Really……Hello Relena" He said politely. " What is the meaning of this call?"  
  
"Well…The president just died this morning" Relena said in a tone that people used for something that happened all the time. Kinda like the tone you use to say 'oh…Duo's being chased by Wufei again'.  
  
"That's horrible….What can I do to help?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I'll be replacing him" Relena continued " We need some one who the colonies trust to take my spot…and well due to the history of the Winners I thought you'd be the perfect candidate."  
  
"I'm rather honored that you thought of me…Could you stay on the line for a moment?" Quatre asked. Relena nodded.Quatre entered the bathroom.  
  
"Trowa?" Quatre said.  
  
"hm?"  
  
"Relena said the President died… She's taking his place…She just offered me a job as Vice foreign Minister…No election or anything…What do you think?" Trowa turned off the shower and Quatre handed him a towel.  
  
"It's fine with me…We can easily dodge the press… the kids will stay at Duo and Heero's place till we return…"  
  
"Have you just appointed yourself my official bodyguard?" Quatre asked coyly.  
  
"hn…I don't want any one to hurt you"Trowa answered placing a gentle kiss on Quatre's lips. Both men exited the bathroom. Quatre returned to the vid link.  
  
"I'll take the job Relena.." Quatre said Happily.  
  
"Thank you so much Quatre… by the way… how are you pilots doing? I haven't heard from any of you since the Mariemeia incident…"  
  
"We chose to disappear and get used to peace…war is over and we are soldiers it took a while but we are all used to it now." Quatre said "We've kept in contact with each other….but no one else… We want to put our past lives away in the closet"  
  
"So um.." She hesitated "hows Heero?"  
  
"Him? He's fine… He got a job as a computer engineer for this company… A low ranking position… They automatically saw him as a rookie… they'll learn" Quatre answered  
  
"Is he married?"  
  
"No…he has a REALLY long term relationship with some one though" Quatre said…/I guess they haven't told her anything…poor woman…\  
  
"So what about you? Hows your life?"  
  
"Me? I own Winners industry…and It's going wonderful"  
  
"Have you found some one?" Quatre blushed and turned to see Trowa getting some pants on.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Who?" Relena asked. She had never seen Quatre blush so badly. Trowa positioned his head on Quatre's shoulder  
  
Hello Relena" He greeted  
  
"Trowa?! What are you doing at Quatre's place… Hows the circus going?"  
  
"I live here…If they need any replacements they call me…" Trowa answered and kissed Quatre's temple. "I need to go the kids might get out of control… Rashid isn't here yet…" He whispered so only Quatre could hear. Quatre just nodded and he left pulling on a shirt.  
  
"So you guys are… Married?"  
  
"Nah…We exchanged rings and made vows but it was a small ceremony… No priest just vows" Quatre informed Relena showing her a platinum band around his ring finger.  
  
"Well… Congratulations" Relena said cheerfully  
  
"Um Relena?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to come over to celebrate a birth day after the council meeting? You can come… Heero, Duo, and Wufei are coming" Quatre hesitantly asked. He knew for a fact Heero was going to KILL him.  
  
"Oh… sure… Whose the birthday for?"  
  
"That's a surprise…"  
  
"QUATRE!!!!" Trowa yelled from down stairs. Quatre burst out laughing.  
  
"OK….I'll go…." 


	2. Dangers of Parenting 2

Title: Neo  
  
Author: Sobakasu (shimei-long on ff.net)  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: YAOI, angst, humor, adventure, add a bit of fantasy into it later  
  
Disclaimer: *hugs GW DVD's* I really wish I owned Gundam Wing (Usagi-Wish is the key word in that sentence) but I don't so PLEASE do not sue me!  
  
Musings: Hi! I'm back! My first posting was unsuccessful so I'm going to try to post the rest of this dumb prologue that is being a HUGE pain in the butt. I did Wuwu is in the story too…. don't worry… I would never leave him out (Wufei-*mumble* great now I have to be nice to her…. *mumble*) Exactly… cuz if he isn't nice to him…  
  
I'll do something evil! ^-^ (Madison- WRITE!!!) (Usagi-POST!) OK! If I make any more mistakes I apologize! I can't type if my life depended on it. ^-^ Enjoy the rest…  
  
1 Prologue- Part 2  
  
"Ok I'll go." Relena agreed  
  
"GREAT! I'll see you soon…"  
  
"Bye  
  
Quatre disconnected the vid link and ran down the stairs to find Trowa the new victim off the "tickle torture" . A schoolboy grinned spread across Quatre's face before he jumped right into the tickling war.  
  
"AHEM!" Rashid cleared his throat audibly. The Barton-Winner families eyes stared at him "The car to the amusement park is ready to go.." He informed them. The younger portion of the tickling war dashed out the front door.  
  
Silence once again reigned over the mansion. Quatre gave Trowa a mischievous grin and rolled on top of him.  
  
"Now… Where were we?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Heero answered the door to find Trowa, Quatre and their family standing at the doorway. Dameon, Jarred, and Darla sped in.  
  
"I'm really sorry for the short notice but we never expected the president to well…. DIE" Quatre said as he handed Heero 3 small duffle bag.  
  
"No problem…I put up with three children anyways…what's the difference in the more?" Heero said.  
  
"HEY! TORI! Get back here!" A wet Duo chased nude and wet Tori behind Heero.  
  
"I see what you mean…" Trowa said "Try to go easy on Uncle Heero and Uncle Duo!" Trowa yelled into the house knowing that the kids were mostly likely occupied.  
  
"Bye guys!" Duo said approaching the door with squirming Tori in a towel.  
  
"They're all your Quatre said looking at his watch. "Bye"  
  
Both he and Trowa left for the taxi awaiting them.  
  
Heero entered his study and typed at his laptop for a while. (A/N When doesn't he?) After he finished his work on the computer he left the study to see how the kids were doing. He looked into the living room. 5 children sat in front of the TV watching some random cartoon show. Where was the 6th?  
  
"DUO!!" Heero yelled once he left the living room.  
  
"I'm here!" Duo yelled from the kitchen  
  
"What are you doing in the kitchen?" Heero asked, "You're not cooking… Right?"  
  
"No of course not... But listen" Duo pumped up the volume in the kitchen radio. A ..Oh so familiar tune reached Heeros' ears. Heero smiled and took Duo into his arms.  
  
"How could I forget? Our song.." He placed a gentle kiss on Duo's lips.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Silence… Perfect Silence…  
  
*CRASH*  
  
That could NEVER last for long in the Chang residence. Wufei stood up from his Meditation and walked into the kitchen to find his 3 children trying to pick up the pieces of the Plate they had dropped. Wufei rushed over and ordered his children to stand back.  
  
"Were sorry Daddy" His middle son , 6, Jade apologized.  
  
"We were going to make Mom some breakfast…" His oldest,7, Jude added  
  
"It's ok… why didn't you ask for my assistance?" Wufei asked as he put the pieces of the plate into the trash.  
  
"DADDY! That's a silly question! Your always saying 'never disturb a Man while he is meditating'" His 5 year old daughter Giggled making a perfect impersonation of him. Wufei nervously laughed. A bark of laughter was heard behind him. He turned and gave Sally a grin.  
  
"Go apologize to your mother for waking up"  
  
"Sorry mother" Jude apologized brushing his pale blonde hair back to reveal his ice blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah" Jade added not bothering to move his silky black hair away from his midnight blue eyes  
  
"HONESTLY! We just wanted to make you breakfast!" Lyn, The Exact replica of Wufei, said. Sally ruffled Lyns' hair.  
  
"Why don't we go out and eat breakfast." Sally suggested  
  
"YAY!" The children ran out.  
  
"Woman! You spoil them rotten" Wufei muttered crossing his arms.  
  
"Awww shame on me" Sally said sarcastically as she left the kitchen.. "Don't forget the keys!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Quatre skipped out of the airport joyfully.  
  
"We're back earlier than expected!" Quatre said. Trowa checked his watch.  
  
"Little one… We should get a hotel room…." He recommended  
  
"Trowa is right… It is late" Relena agreed. Quatre looked at his watch 11:30  
  
"It's still early…Duo's still awake…lets take his guest rooms….Is that all right with you Relena?" Quatre had kept the pilot's lives a bit of a secret there lives were a back up topic.  
  
"Sure…why not? I haven't seen Duo for a while.."  
  
"YAY! I get to see my babies!" Quatre cheered as he waved down a taxi. Trowa smiled and put the bags in the taxi. Relena just sat there in the taxi awaiting an explanation  
  
"What do you mean your babies?" Relena asked.  
  
"You'll see" Quatre said giving the driver directions and snuggling into Trowa's lap. Relena smile. They looked so cute.  
  
In about a half an hour they arrived in front of a medium sized house.Quatre ran up to the door and rang the door bell. Trowa grabbed Quatre's bag.  
  
"Shheesh he act like he hasn't seen the kids in months" Trowa murmured  
  
"I didn't know he had children… Whose the mother?" Relena asked.  
  
"They don't have one" Trowa answered simply. They arrived at the door. Quatre rang the bell once again. The door flung open to reveal a pissed off Shinigami.  
  
"I heard you the first 6 times you rang! Now SHUT UP! I just got some kids to sleep and their light sleepers" Duo Growled. Then realized who was at the door. Oh… Hi guys"  
  
"Hello Duo" Relena said stepping out from behind Trowa. Duo jumped  
  
"HOLY S…Don't do THAT!" Duo breathed as they entered the house.  
  
"How are the kids?" Quatre asked.  
  
"YOU SPOILED YOUR KIDS ROTTEN!! But. we were fine. Darla and Nadey played together while Dameon and Jarred enjoyed attacking me…You Raised MONSTER!" Duo went on.  
  
"There ours what do you expect?" Trowa asked Dumping the duffle bags on the living room couch  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!!!" Relena screeched " If I'm not mistaken…Human Anatomy says a Man CAN NOT! Carry a child!"  
  
"Well you can't think out of the box" Duo murmured  
  
"There's always a way when your sister is a scientist" Quatre grinned  
  
"So you have…kids?" Relena asked skeptically  
  
"Yup….3 Dameon, Jarred, and Darla…." Quatre said totally prepared to whip out the pictures out of his "Babies" in his wallet but was interrupted by a yawn by Relena.  
  
" Oh…Jesus Christ…I'm sorry… Come on I'll take you to a guest room…" Duo said leading Relena upstairs.  
  
"Well..I guess now It's out of the bag" Trowa muttered as he pinned Quatre against the wall.  
  
"DON'T even think about it! The kids'll wake up…" Duo said. "Heero's not going to be a happy soldier when he finds out… How much have you told her?"  
  
"Us and now the kids..nothing else…She doesn't even know Heero lives here.." Quatre informed him then yawn.  
  
"I think we all need some rest…" Trowa said. Duo gave them a warm smile.  
  
"You guys got the bedroom next to the kids." Duo said as he headed for the living room.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to go to bed too?" Quatre asked  
  
"I can't" Duo confessed  
  
"Oh…well see ya tomorrow It's gonna be one interesting day" Quatre said  
  
~*~*~  
  
Relena woke up at about 9am to giggles through out the house.  
  
Duo sat at the breakfast table looking from the squealing children to upstairs. Quatre giggled and shook his head.  
  
"Go upstairs and have your fun…We'll watch the kids" Quatre said laying out pancakes for the kids. Duo flashed Quatre a mischievous grin before he sped up the stairs.  
  
Heero was taking a shower when he felt some one behind. He turned abruptly to find he lover entering the shower.  
  
"You know we haven't used the shower in quite a while" Duo whispered seductively before he grabbed Heero's lips with his own. Soon one thing led to another and Duo was on all fours with Heero under him in the tub. The shower curtain had been pulled open.  
  
This, is the scene Relena Darlian walked in on. Only difference is that she just saw Duo straddling "some one". She let out a high screech, exited the bathroom., and stood next to the door.  
  
Meanwhile in the bathroom. Both men scrambled out of the tub.  
  
"That wasn't Relena that just walked in here? Right? Koi?" Heero asked handing Duo a towel.  
  
"Um..Trowa and Quatre came last night… they brought a *friend*" Duo said wrapping the towel around his waist and leaving the bathroom.  
  
"Oh my God!I'm so sorry I should have knocked..I apologize..I thooughtno one was in there" Relena stuttered as Trowa and Quatre arrived.  
  
"What is going…on…..here?" Quatre asked evaluating the situation. A shaken Relena, a wet Duo with a towel around his waist…This could NOT be good. It got worse, as Heero exited the same bathroom . Quatre pressed his forehead against Trowas Chest  
  
"This ISN't Happening" He muttered. Relena just stood there absolutely speechless and in a serious state of shock.  
  
"The shower? Honestly DUO!" Trowa began.  
  
"And you two haven't" Heero interrupted. Both Trowa and Quatre blushed.  
  
"Relena?" Duo asked. Relena remained speechless  
  
"Colonies to Relena!" Dou asked as he waved a hand across Relena's line of vision.  
  
She fainted.  
  
"Shit!" Duo hissed as he caught her.  
  
"We've got a lot of explaining to do" Quatre said as They carried Relena to her room.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"You guys left the kids alone in the kitchen?!?!" Duo screeched  
  
"Uh-Oh"  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
I'm done with the Prologue! YAY!!!! Now it's to the first chapter …WWAAAAAHHHH…. At least I got the prologue. I'll try to post as fast as possible..If you read this PLEASE Review. I will not post if you do not review because I will think no one read this. (Wufei- bribing…Weakling) Well next chapter is called 'Fencing and Nightmares' Well… JA! 


	3. Nightmares and Fencing

Title: Neo Gundam Wing  
  
Author: Sobakasu  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warning: YAOI, angst, humour,  
  
Disclaimer: I wanna own GW *pouts* But I don't so don't sue me. I am merely a teenager with NO life! Not to mention insane friends….I would like to add Muses to that list too!  
  
Musings: Well here's Chapter 1! I typed it ALL by myself. The title is Fencing and Nightmares. Most of the story is about the kids and specifically Duo and Heero's ^-^ I'm a huge 1X2 fan so I'll mostly write about them…but I will include the other pilot's kids later on…I got a beta reader for my fic so I expect no more mistakes from me (Wufei- stupid Woman) *hits Wufei with a jack hammer* Well enjoy chapter 1..It's really short and the end is REALLY sad… It's all Madison's fault (Madison- WRITE!) WAHHHHH  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 1: Fencing and Nightmares  
  
*13 years later*  
  
"GOD DAMNIT!!… She's NOT Human! No one can be so hot!" a boy growled as a Prussian-eyed beauty entered the lunch room, her strands of chestnut brown locks that reached mid back trailing behind her.  
  
"Tell me about it. Almost all the boy population in this damn school likes her… Good thing her brother got kicked out…" another boy added as the exotic looking 18 year old sat at a table by herself and began studying. She had the reputation of her twin brother protecting her from any of the boys in her fan club.  
  
"Not only is she gorgeous, but she's smart too…Valedictorian, right?" a third boy added. His friends nodded. "Well, there's one thing I'm dying to see…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She joined the fencing team…It's her first year and I believe Felicia hates her… Guess who the captain of the fencing team is?"  
  
"Oh my God! Felicia is…"  
  
"She is sooo screwed!"  
  
"Tell me about it!"  
  
"Isn't today the first day of practice? They're teaching newbies the basics right?" "Yup…Let's go and see how fast Nadeshiko can learn…" (Little do they know they're talking about the perfect soldiers' offspring)  
  
~*~*~  
  
"SO! Do you understand?" a blonde asked, ruffling her puffy hair. In front of her a line of new members. Every one nodded. "Great…. So, who will go against me first?" She cast a glance at Nadeshiko. This was her chance to embarrass little miss perfect in front of every one. "Nadeshiko!" She barked "Get your equipment and prepare for a duel…We'll see how fast you can learn." Snickers went throughout the whole gym. No one, not even the boys, could beat Felicia. Nadeshiko nodded and only grabbed a sword "You forgot your mask," Felicia said adjusting her mask.  
  
"I won't need it," Nadeshiko said monotonously. Felicia charged at Nadeshiko.  
  
"Felicia is good on the offensive side, but it seems Nadeshiko is deflecting all of her blows!" an announcer yelled. More and more viewers entered the gym. Felicia slashed at Nadeshiko's head. Nadeshiko thrust upwards. Felicia barely dodged it. Now Nadeshiko was the one attacking. She faked a thrust at Felicia's chest. Then, she hit her true target. Right through the glass of Felicia's helmet. A series of gasps went throughout the gym. "Sloppy…you should remember to keep your defences up even if it's a fake…" Nadeshiko reprimanded. She put he sword back into the equipment box. A car horn beeped outside. She groaned. Her cell phone rang. She answered it then rolled her eyes. "I heard you, now wait!" she growled, then hung up. She peeled off the fencing suit to reveal spandex bike shorts (Any child of Heero can wear spandex) and a loose, long sleeved T-shirt. She slipped on some working boots, grabbed her bag, and ran out of the gym with graceful speed, leaving a large group of males drooling and a fuming blonde. "Oh I look forward to our next match, Nadeshiko…" Felicia said menacingly.  
  
~*~  
  
Nadeshiko arrived at the house, arguing with her brother. "You should honk the horn, wait a few minutes…*then* call me!"  
  
"What ever." He brother brushed away the last comment. "How was fencing?"  
  
"Beat the captain." Nadeshiko said as she unlocked the door.  
  
"Not a good challenge, huh?"  
  
"Not at all"  
  
"Onii-chan! Nee-chan!" A small 6-year-old screeched, his chestnut brown hair pulled in a braid. His dark purple eyes gleamed in amusement.(1)  
  
"Hey Matt. What did you do today?" Tori asked dropping his backpack into a closet. His hair was, as usual, down and his bang nearly covered his *incredibly* clear violet eyes. "Daddy baked cookies!" The little boy answered, giving them the all-famous Maxwell grin. Nadeshiko winced.  
  
"Did you supervise him?" Nadeshiko asked.  
  
"And why would Matthew have to supervise me?" A voice yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Oi! Dad, you can burn spaghetti!!" Tori yelled back. "Matt's the only one who knows what is going on in the kitchen!"  
  
"HEY! That was only once!" Duo said, exiting the kitchen, covered from head to toe in flour. Tori took one look before he fell to the floor, laughing his ass off. Nadeshiko allowed a smirk to escape.  
  
"It might've been once, but it was the first AND last time you cooked spaghetti." Nadeshiko said.  
  
"Don't worry," another yelled from the kitchen, "I supervised." Heero exited the kitchen. "Oh…good. Then in that case… BRING ON THE COOKIES!" Tori cheered  
  
"Hn…pig." Nadeshiko said in a low voice.  
  
"Why, thank you." Tori said as he entered the kitchen, leaving Matt and Nadeshiko alone.  
  
~*~  
  
"The Fellowship, right? Isn't this your fifth time reading it?" Nadeshiko asked as she rummaged through her nearly empty backpack. She pulled out The Fellowship of the Ring by. J.R.R Tolkien. (2)  
  
"I really like it and the whole class is reading it…"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"You're going to see *her* again….aren't you?" Duo asked as Heero slipped on his coat. "Hn…" Heero shrugged.  
  
"Heero… It's been a month… where are you going?"  
  
"…"  
  
Both men stood in a classic stand off at the doorway. Duo, blocking the doorway refusing to move. Heero, trying to get out. A whimper broke the tension. Both men's attentions were on the small cry, but neither moved.  
  
"Papa? Daddy? Where are you?" a small voice cracked. Duo forgot about the door and glided up the stairs. The front door slammed shut. Duos blinked back unshed tears. He entered his younger son's room to find Matthew sitting up on his bed, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Oh Matt," Duo sighed as he sat on the side of the bed, taking Matt into his arms. Matthew whimpered. Duo ran his fingers through his younger son's shoulder length hair. "Shhh…It was just a bad dream," Duo whispered soothingly. Then he began to hum a little lullaby. Matthew was back in bed about 30 minutes later.  
  
Duo entered his and Heero's room. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and shivered.  
  
[Heero…its so cold here….and big…]  
  
(It's a great place for the twins when their born and I'll always be here to keep you warm…)  
  
[*kiss* I guess you're right.]  
  
Duo walked out of the shower and, as he slipped on his pyjamas, memories flooded back to him.  
  
[*thunder crash* DADDY PAPA!….C-can we sleep here tonight? The thunders scary…]  
  
(Of course…Daddy always like a full bed.)  
  
{*duo raises eye brow* And Papa doesn't.}  
  
(Hn…)  
  
{I just like being close to the ones I love…}  
  
[ We love you, Daddy!]  
  
(I love you koi… *kiss*)  
  
[EWWWWW!!]  
  
{Oh yeah? *tickles twins*}  
  
Duo lay down his head, facing the empty gap beside him. He turned his head towards the door, hoping that his lover, his best friend, and father of his 3 children would gallantly walk through the door, and promise never to leave him again. Then shook his head. Times of peace were making him too optimistic. He turned back to the empty space. For some odd reason, the un- rumpled sheets on Heero's side of the bed were unsettling for Duo. Duo's long slender fingers gripped to sheets. Cold. Now there was a rumpled sheet in his point of view. Duo closed his eyes in search of sleep. DAMNIT! He opened his eyes again. He was NOT going to get any sleep tonight.  
  
[Heero…its so cold here….and big…]  
  
"It's only a bad dream," Duo whispered before he shut his eyes again, vainly searching for sleep.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
ATTENTION ALL READERS! The explanation on how the pilots got their kids is explained in the next chapter! (Thought I'd let you know)  
  
Yup they got one more kid  
  
Matthews a smart kid…I thought Lord of the rings would suit him…(Usagi-Not to mention she LOVES Lord of the Rings) But that's besides the point (Usagi- Yeah right  
  
It gets angst-y at the end...What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!(Wufei- Stupid woman where am I in this chapter?) Who knows…*sticks tongue out at Wufei * 


	4. Nightmares can come true

Title: Neo Author: Sobakasu Rating: PG Warning: YAOI Angst Humor Disclaimer: If any one owns Gundam wing they can give it to me cuz I DON"T own it *whines* so don't sue I'm a teenage girl who has no life and NO money searches *through wallet* O wait! I gotta dime! Enjoy the fic guys!  
  
Thank You!: Nellie-Wellie ( I got ya the next chapter!) Pathfinder (thank you for reading..It took ya a while!) Starr dust (I think it's cute too!) Shin-chan and Minako ( both are my beta readers)  
  
Chapter 2: Nightmares can get worse  
  
"Dad? Where's Pops?" Tori asked as Nadeshiko placed pancakes in front of Matt and himself. Duo ignored his sons question and just fondled his coffee cup.  
  
"Daddy? Where IS papa?" Matthew asked, repeating his older brother's question. As if on cue, the front door clicked open and Heero entered the kitchen. As fast as lightning, Duo grabbed his arm and dragged him to the living room.  
  
"Where were you?" Duo growled.  
  
"None of your business." Heero whispered.  
  
"NONE of my business?! Wrong answer. Try again." Duo said, menacingly.  
  
"Papa? Daddy?" Matt asked worriedly. Duo faced Matt.  
  
"Go outside with your brother and sister." Duo hissed. "TORI! NADEY! Take Matt outside." Duo yelled.  
  
"But I wanna say hi to papa!" Matthew complained. Nadeshiko whisked him up.  
  
"Let Daddy talk to papa first." Tori said leading Nadeshiko and Matt outside. Duo turned to Heero.  
  
"Now.TELL ME.." Duo growled, turned to Heero.  
  
"Hn." ~*~  
  
Nadeshiko sneaked up to the living room window. She had no clue what was going on. Her stoic father was standing up, as her other father was apparently yelling at him. Heero answered Duo's question showing no emotion. Duo fell to the couch and cried. Heero turned and left. Duo watched Heero's path, tears streaming down his face. This couldn't be happening. Not her family.  
  
"PAPA!" Matthew yelled as he glomped Heero. Heero gave his youngest son one of his rare warm smiles. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had a bad dream.." Matt said bashfully.  
  
"Really? What was it about?"  
  
"I dreamed that you had left us and Daddy was crying..but my papa wouldn't do that.." Heero's heart clenched.  
  
"Actually.." Heero began, at that he now had Tori and Nadeshiko's attention "I'm going to be leaving for a while."  
  
The faces of shock were expected, so were the eyes filled with fear. Matt ran into the house. What wasn't expected was the heart wrenching scream of the 6 year old that ripped from his throat. Heero was prepared to turn back in but the glare that Nadeshiko was currently gave him was one that not even he could compete with. His strong hands clenched into fists of rage. He had caused pain to his family. He didn't deserve them. With that thought in his hand he stalked away from the house. Tori ran in to the house to find Matt and Duo kneeling on the floor crying  
  
"I thought you told me it was a bad dream." Matt whispered.  
  
"I know.I thought it was one too.." Duo whispered back. ~*~*~ *one month later*  
  
"What do you mean there's a new threat?" Quatre asked through the vid link.  
  
"They call themselves the White Cross.They believe that today's way of life is corrupt and that it should be destroyed." Une answered.  
  
"So why are you calling us?" Trowa asked.  
  
"We.we need you to train the kids and get them Gundams." Une said.  
  
"Never.." Trowa growled.  
  
"I don't want the kids to go through what we have gone through.." Quatre whispered.  
  
"But we need them." Une pleaded.  
  
"No! They're too young.."  
  
"They are between the ages of 18 and 20.I don't think they're too young..I mean you saved the world at 15." Une protested.  
  
"That was different."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We were trained."  
  
"That's why I'm asking you to train them."  
  
"Honestly, Une.. we would do anything for Earth and the colonies but I am not prepared to sacrifice my children for it..."  
  
"If you don't agree then your children will not be able to grow up in a world that you fought for.."  
  
"Then we will fight again."  
  
"You're too old, Quatre.."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Quatre, you may look like the young boy you were, but you are 39 almost 40.You can't pilot.."  
  
"But."  
  
"Quatre, please."  
  
Quatre gave a worried look to Trowa. Trowa nodded. There was nothing they really could do.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thank you so much Quatre.Wufei's kids are already in...I need you to talk to Duo."  
  
"We'll try." Quatre said. Then disconnected the vid link.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Yes little one."  
  
"Will war ever end?"  
  
"I don't know.." Trowa pulled Quatre into his lap "I don't know."  
  
~*~*  
  
"NO!" Duo screeched as he threw a book that he was looking at towards Trowa's head.  
  
"But.Duo.We NEED them. You can't fight any more." Quatre said. He felt horrible doing this. First Heero had picked up and gone to Allah knows where...And now they were going to take away the twins? Not to mention that the reason they were taking the twins was to train them in war fare. Though he seriously doubted that they needed training. They were stand in Preventers after all. Now they needed to know how to fly a mobile suit.  
  
"I DON'T CARE if I'm too old! I'm NEVER putting them through what I went through.!" Duo yelled back. No, not the twins.They were everything to him.He could still remember the day Quatre's sister had told them they were going to have kids.  
  
{You know that test tube baby method I had been trying to improve?)  
  
[Yeah, You took some tests from us to help you out.right?]  
  
(*nods* Well, I figured out how to make a aritificial egg.and when I combined both of yours, well.)  
  
[What are you trying to tell us?]  
  
(I screwed up again and .well, you two are gonna be fathers!)  
  
[*Duo faints* *Heero rants*]  
  
Why are they trying to take his kids away..?  
  
"This new group.they're planning on attacking the alliance.war will come out of it.no one can stop it and we need the kids to fight." Trowa added.  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!!!!!" Duo yelled "I may be too old but I can still fly a Mobile suit!" The twins had already gone through so much. Nadeshiko and Tori had missed so much school to watch Matt while he did a few extra jobs to actually pay the bills on time.  
  
"But.."  
  
"STOP IT I.."  
  
"Dad.It's ok.let us fight." A voice said from a shadowed corner. Duo looked like he was shot in the back.  
  
"Nooo.." He whimpered. Nadeshiko and Tori caught him as his knees gave out.  
  
"It's ok dad.We're always gonna be here.."  
  
"Yeah.we are building here Daddy.We won't leave you."  
  
The twins comforted their father. Quatre had stepped back groping his chest. Trowa placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder.  
  
After a few minutes of comforting words between parent and children Duo stood up.  
  
"You have my blessing.I can't stop them.." Duo said.  
  
"Thank you Duo.The kids are in the living room.Wufei is coming with Jude and Lyn.such a coincidence that Jade was already in this colony." Quatre said, his bright cheerful voice lightening up the whole room. Tori flushed.  
  
"DADDY! Uncle Wu man is here!!" Matthew yelled from the door.  
  
"IT'S WUFEI!" They heard the ex-nataku pilot yell.  
  
Duo chuckled and left the study Nadeshiko and Tori followed, Leaving Trowa and Quatre in the study alone. Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist.  
  
"It was a job well done, little one.now we have to make sure the council doesn't hear about this prematurely." Trowa grinned giving Quatre a chaste kiss on the lips. Quatre grinned taking his lover's hand and escorting themselves out of the study into the battle field know as Duo's living room filled with Pre-Gundam Pilots.  
  
"Hey! Uncle WUWU! What's going on!" Tori grinned.  
  
"Hello, uncle Wufei." Nadeshiko greeted then gave Lyn a hug.  
  
"YO! Wu dude! WASSUP?!" Duo added.  
  
"Is Nadeshiko the only one that can pronounce my name correctly in this whole demon spawn of a family!??" Wufei ranted.  
  
"Watch it Dad.they take things like that as a compliment." Jade said greeting his father.  
  
"Hn.I guess your right.what a coincidence that you were in L2 when it was time to come.." Wufei said.  
  
"As you said it's a coincidence.and I'm grateful Uncle Duo lets me borrow a guest room.." Jade grinned.  
  
"OK.Une gave me the files.the ones who'll be piloting are Jade, Jude, Lyn, Nadeshiko, Tori, Darla, Jarred, and.Alex.Where is Alex?" Quatre asked, while handing out files.  
  
:"Right here.." A deep voice greeted, from the entrance of the living room "We let ourselves in.sorry uncle Duo." His platinum blonde hair and clear blue eyes gave away his parentage. (1)  
  
"No prob.we?" Duo asked.  
  
"HI ya! Every one!" A cheerful voice followed. A dark haired woman hopped in.  
  
"Mandi Merquise.you and your brother cease to amaze me with your entrances.." Quatre chuckled, "Anyway.Mandi and Dameon are our programmers."  
  
"Well.I guess we better get to work." Duo said. "Everyone, follow me.my warehouse ought to do.not to mention, it's the backyard."  
  
"Thanks." Every one chorused.  
  
"Daddy?" Matt asked pulling his fathers shirt.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I wanna help program.."  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Wufei screeched.  
  
"Why?" Matt asked tilting his head to the side.  
  
"Duo! Explain to your son that he is too young to be programming one of those god be damned Gundams!"  
  
"Well.He is the best." Duo said, thinking out loud.  
  
"HE'S 6!"  
  
"Heero taught him as soon as he knew how to put sentences together."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Just let him.he usually can hack into anything.programming a Gundam won't be hard at all!" Duo finalized the argument. "Now.Where were we? Ahh, yes..warehouse.It's a great place and I have the blue prints for all our Gundams still in it."  
  
"Thank you again, Duo." Quatre repeated.  
  
"Shhesh! Cat.You need to stop thanking people so much.Do you have a quota for how many please and thank you's you say a day?"  
  
"Well.."Quatre began.  
  
"Of course he does.He wouldn't be Quatre if he couldn't do that." Trowa joked.  
  
"DUDE! I never knew Trowa had a sense of humor!" Duo laughed.  
  
"Surprises, surprises.." Quatre chuckled.  
  
TBC: Soo.what do you all think? I know it's a lil angsty PLEASE REVIEW! I wanna know if I'm doing a decent job. My friends tell me they like it.but well. they're my friends! They wouldn't telll me the complete truth! Heh. (Wufei-You have friends?) SHUT UP WUWU! (Usagi- Wu mans being mean.tsk tsk) ( Minako- He's always like that though.) grouchy ol wufei (Wufei-WHO ON THIS EARTH ARE YOU CALLING OLD?) heh. Well PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
(1) yes, Zechs and Noin do have children. Alexander and Mandi. Alex is 20 and Mandi is 18.  
  
  
  
Next chapter Laughter and tears. It's a very sad chapter. But it gets better after that!I promise! 


	5. Laughter and Tears

Title:Neo Author: Sobakasu Rating:PG Warnings: YAOI!!(if you feel uncomfortable with male male relationships DON'T READ ANY MORE!) humor, ANGST!! Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing I wish I did but I don't so don't sue me!! Musings: Ok..If anyone is watching my reviews page I've got 7 reviems. (YAY) Unfortunately one of them is flame. Look, If you disagree with YAOI PLEEZ don't read this! What's the use? I would really like some constructive criticism. I worked hard on getting this typed and I don't appreciate the flame that I got. If you don't agree with the stories pairings (1X2, 3X4 5XS and 6X9) then please turn away and read something else. Well, to change the subject, I started school again and I'll be typing a lot less. Of course I also got a laptop for my birthday(^-^) so it might stay the same. I made my beta sad over this chapter. Its really angsty. Enjoy the fic. R&R Thank you: Nellie Wellie ( I'm being a good girl.It's my fingers!!)  
  
Chapter 3: Laughter and Tears  
  
"YO! Jade!" Tori yelled from the inside of the cockpit of a skeleton gundam. "Do you ever stop daydreaming?" Tori stood up besides Jades crouched form. Jade blushed and stood up. Even though Jade was a year older than Tori. Jade was, A.) Smaller than Tori and B.) Tori looked older.   
  
"You know me," Jade grinned mischievously. "I 'm always around"   
  
"Whatever happened to Jade 'Coincidentally' being in L2 when we were called." Nadeshiko smirked. "Specifically in YOUR room" Jade gave Nadeshiko a shit-eating grin.   
  
"Weren't you supposed to be in the Training facility in L3?"Lyn asked.   
  
"The connecting flight was all messed up." Jade said nervously.   
  
"Poor dad when he finds out." Jude laughed. " He's gonna fucking flip.and I soooo wanna be there to watch."   
  
"We're professionals.l I mean we've pulled off 3 years of this. I think Uncle Quatre and Uncle Tro know...but they're cool bout it" Tori said   
  
"TORI MAXWELL!" A high shrill voice echoed through the warehouse. Nadeshiko rolled her eyes.   
  
"Didn't you dump her a few years ago? " She asked very unhappy at the fact that she most likely WILL need some aspirin.   
  
"TORI!!!" The shrill voice repeated.   
  
"SHUT UP WOMAN!" Lyn yelled prepared to tear the well-endowed blonde to shreds.   
  
"EXCUSE ME! But I'm like.looking for Tori." The blonde said.   
  
"And who may you be?" Lyn asked her eyes turning to slits.   
  
"My name is Evelyn Lee and I am Tori's ex-girlfriend.and WHO are you?" Evelyn asked glaring at Lyn.   
  
"None of your business." Lyn said and looked up to the hangar. "Maxwell! Get your ass over here!"   
  
"OK!" Tori yelled jumping in-between both women. Jade followed.   
  
"TORI!" Evelyn squealed glomping the braided 18 year-old. "Who is she?" She asked pointing at Lyn.   
  
"She's a friend of the family. All the girls in here are family friends." Tori said pointing to Mandi who was typing away besides Dameon, Darla who was currently examining the blue prints to her gundam and lastly, Nadeshiko who was walking towards the group she was wearing ripped overalls with one of the straps off. Smudges of oil were all over he body and her once white shirt was going onto black.   
  
"Oh.I was soo worried!" Evelyn said glomping Tori. He just rolled his eyes.   
  
"Evelyn. how many times do I have to tell you.? I'm not interested!" Tori said prying the blonde away from him.   
  
"And what are you interested in? In some black haired Chinese BITCH!" Evelyn spat glaring at Lyn. He said the girls were LIKE family. Not REAL family.   
  
"Well you got the black haired and the Chinese bit.." Tori laughed nervously.   
  
"But he doesn't date bitches" Jude voiced hoping down from the hangar to check out what was going on "Right Doll?" Jude asked Mandi. Mandi ripped her eyes from the laptop.   
  
"What?' She asked walking up to him.   
  
"That Tori doesn't date bitches" Jude grinned.   
  
"Course not" Mandi giggled   
  
" What do you mean?" Evelyn asked when she received no answer from the laughing pair she turned to Tori. "What did they mean" Tori's response was, only bursting into laughter "I swear to god If you guys are making fun of me in any way.I'll.."   
  
"I'll explain." Jade grinned. " Tori doesn't like girls. He likes guys.and he's mine" Jade said and finished by giving Tori a full on kiss that the Maxwell boy fully accepted. Evelyn's Jaw dropped. Great her ex is gay.. Oh well, there was that gorgeous blonde. She turned to Jude.   
  
"What's your name?" She asked seductively.   
  
"Uh-uh.. You're not getting him." Mandi said, glomping Jude.   
  
"DAMNIT!" Evelyn yelled and then stalked out of the warehouse   
  
"We showed him, right Doll" Jude asked   
  
"Don't we always?" Mandi answered everyone laughed, except one who left the hangar by the back door.   
  
Nadeshiko stood out side GOD! Why was she acting like this?   
  
"He's just a guy..." Nadeshiko mumbled   
  
"Whose just a guy?" Jude asked from behind her. To say Nadeshiko jumped a few feet would be an understatement.   
  
"Nothing.." Nadeshiko grumbled.   
  
Are you sure? You ok?" Jude asked.   
  
I'm fine.. I 'm leaving to practice..." Nadeshiko then ran away. Jude watched her go. Neither saw the two figures standing right next to the door. Both figures snuck to the left side of the building.   
  
"I guess my sister fell for a dragon too. " Tori grinned as he wrapped his arms around Jades waist.   
  
"You know us.we always fall for some one who will be the death of us. Psychologically" Jade said laying his arms on Tori's shoulders.   
  
"But we are always there." Tori smiled   
  
"Yeah.they sorta remind me of us.you know shy.and secretive about our feelings..." Jade smiled "then eventually Nadeshiko will corrupt Jude..."   
  
"Me corrupt you? If I remember some one was already corrupt when I had him."Tori grinned   
  
"What was I supposed to do?" Jade grinned "I wanted you.and you wouldn't touch me..."   
  
"I didn't want us to go fast. plus.. WE barely knew anything about the mechanics."Tori whined as if he had just been reprimanded.   
  
"But I believe now we are a little experienced." Jade whispered into Tori's ear purposefully allowing his lips to brush Tori's ear. just enough to make Tori shiver. Tori grabbed Jade and they shared a light kiss. Then another one it was deeper and desperate. They would have continued if only...   
  
"JADE!!! JUDE!!!!" a call that could only be Jade's Father was heard.   
  
"Shit."Jade whispered. He was horny and now his father was going to give him another lecture on not slacking off. That's when Jade got an Idea and he handed Tori a large but folded piece of paper. Tori looked at him confused. Jade gave him a mischievous grin. "Just act busy..." Jade said.   
  
Meanwhile inside the warehouse.   
  
"Relax Wufei. they're probably just taking a break" Quatre said trying to calm down a raving Wufei.   
  
Us Changs don't take breaks." Wufei snapped back.   
  
"Whoa Wu-man.. easy."Duo said dully. Quatre looked worried to say the least.   
  
"Don't Wu-man me!" Wufei growled, "Where are your brothers?" Wufei asked looking towards Lyn.   
  
In the back of the building." Lyn said, then turned back to her work. Wufei stalked to the back door and slammed it open to find Jude reading a manual of some sort and Jade going over his Gundam blue prints with Tori.   
  
"Why aren't you in the ware house doing that?" Wufei asked   
  
"It's too muggy in there and I wanted to look over this while taking in some fresh air." Jade answered politely.   
  
"O.K..but remember you need to finish gundam with in these next 2 months." Wufei reprimanded.   
  
"O.K. dad.I'm finished for today so I'm going to continue building" Jade said entering the warehouse Tori followed   
  
"I'm in the same boat as Jade" Jude said and walked in also.   
  
"See Wu-Wu?" Duo said   
  
"Shut up Maxwell." Wufei growled stomping towards the house and away from the warehouse. Nadeshiko returned to the warehouse later that night. To find Tori and Jade were nowhere to be seen.   
  
"Where are my brother and his boyfriend?" Nadeshiko asked.   
  
"In there" The hangar chorused pointing to the storage closet.   
  
"Hn." Nadeshiko shrugged.   
  
"Our parents left to the motel they'll be back tomorrow as usual..." Darla announced.   
  
"So that means dad's at home..." Nadeshiko said.   
  
"Yup.I think you should take you r little brother to his bed.. He well, fell asleep working." Mandi said. Nadeshiko gave her brothers sleeping form a warm smile before she picked him up and walked towards her house.   
  
~*~*~   
  
He was alone. That was the only thought that seemed to drown Duo. He was sitting in the shower, allowing the cold water to run down his back. He turned off the shower pulled a towel around his waist and walked to the sink. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was horrible, tainted, and pitiful.   
  
Duo was definitely not himself. Why else would he have broken the mirror? Why else would he be unable to control himself? He was just a horrified on looker of his terrible deed. God, what was he thinking? Why was he taking a large glass shard into his hand? What about the children.? The children. The childre.He blacked out and knew no more. ~*~*~   
  
Nadeshiko had just put her brother to bed. When she decided to check on her father. She couldn't be asleep. He never went to asleep before 12 o' clock a habit that they did while at war. He should be taking a shower. She walked into the doorway of his room.   
  
"Dad?" she said   
  
"."   
  
"Dad?"   
  
"."   
  
She walked towards the bathroom. The door swung open to the horrifying sight.   
  
"Dad?!"   
  
Here she was standing at the entrance of her fathers' bathroom and the mirror was not where it should be. Instead it was in pieces on the floor some covered in blood others reflecting her fathers' prone body laying there. It took Nadeshiko to realize what had happened, and she used all the strength and speed she could to call the ambulance, then to take Matthew back to the hangar. He should never hear about this. Oh god.She could only hope that one of her fathers could stay with them. The one who was currently ebbing away on the bathroom floor. Doesn't make sense.   
  
~*~*~   
  
Heero never thought he would be returning home. He thought he could continue being alone but he couldn't. He could barely make it Day after day not waking up besides duo, not seeing his lovers' smile, Hearing Tori's laugh, Matthew's grin, and Nadeshiko intense gaze. How could he have said such cruel saying such things?   
  
/HEERO! We ARE a family and I have the right to know WHERE you were last night?/   
  
\You call this a family? This is just two men who live together, and have 3 genetically engineered children. This is NOT family.\   
  
God. the light in duo's eyes died as soon as he said those words. He could he caused so much pain to some one he loved so much? Why didn't he just tell Duo that he had been called to preventors right after he finished guarding Relena while in L2? Why didn't he just ignore the fact that the operation he was to carry out was top secret? That's when he realized. That was the first secret he had ever kept from Duo. He had betrayed Duo. That's why he hadn't returned. Heero turned the corner to find an ambulance parked in front of his house. What was going on? He stood in front of his house and to his horror watched as Duo was rolled out in a stretcher unconscious. Nadeshiko watched, as her eyes seemed to be glazed over. Tori was crying on Jades shoulder, Jude and Mandi were entertaining Matthew away from the entire ruckus Darla, Alex and Jarred were on cell phones trying to find their parents. Dameon was waiting in the car. Tori was the first to realize Heero was there.   
  
"Pops?" Tori asked. Nadeshiko's head didn't even turn to him.   
  
"PAPA!!!" Matt yelled and ran into his fathers' arms. "Daddy got sick so they have to take him to the hospital.remember when I had that REALLY bad cold? Like that."   
  
"That's right."Heero said "Go play with Jude and Mandi for a little while" Matt smiled and ran back to Jude and Mandi. He walked towards the ambulance.   
  
"He's lost a lot of Blood.. He's going to need a transfusion.good thing his daughter found him" Heero overheard a paramedic say. " We need to check his kids for a match."   
  
"I'm his blood type.if he needs any blood I can give you some of mine.this happened once a while ago" Heero said to the paramedic   
  
"Who are you?" the first paramedic asked   
  
"Heero Yuy..."   
  
"Excuse me...Tori?" the second said, Tori wiped his eyes. "Your father needs a blood transfusion this man, Heero Yuy says he has the same blood type.we need the permission of a family member to do so.   
  
"Heero Yuy is my other father...He IS family." Tori said. Both paramedics blinked and then chose to ignore the fact that this Boy had 2 fathers.   
  
"O.K..that's all." the paramedics said allowing Heero in the back. The ambulance then rushed away followed by car that included Tori, Jade, Darla, Alex and Jarred.   
  
"Nadey? When will I get to see daddy?" Matt asked his older sister. Nadeshiko snapped out of he trance. She picked up Matt and kissed his forehead.   
  
"I'll call the hospital tomorrow and we'll go there nice and early" Nadeshiko said, as she took Matt back into the house. Her voice sounded so weak and tired.   
  
"How long do you think she'll have until she cracks?" Mandi asked Dameon as he wrapped an arm around her.   
  
"She's strong.. Who knows maybe she won't." Dameon answered   
  
"Come on.look at what she's been through.No one can take that." Jude said. He was worried.   
  
"We're going back to the warehouse to close shop." Lyn said.   
  
"I'm gonna check on Nadeshiko" Jude said walking into the house   
  
~*~*~   
  
After tucking her brother in again. Nadeshiko picked up a broom and walked bad into her father's room. Seeing that see was the only one in the house it was HER responsibility to pick up the mess. She through she was strong enough to do the job. But with every sweep of the broom a flash of her fathers limp form came into her mind, the blood, and the shards of glass that reflected a different view of her fallen father. At least now every thing will be ok. Papa was back and she would risk anything to make sure he didn't leave this time.   
  
"Nadeshiko?!" A voice came from the doorway. She turned to the person. She tried to look past her blurred vision. She wasn't crying. She wouldn't. She was the strong one.   
  
"Nadeshiko? What are you doing?" Jude asked walking up to her. She looked up at him. She was dazed, confused. "You need some sleep"   
  
"No.I'm ok.I need to." Nadeshiko began turning towards the bathroom.   
  
"Nadey, You haven't had any sleep since we started building gundam." Jude reprimanded. "And now THIS? You need to sleep."He pulled her into a hug. She pushed him away.   
  
"NO! You don't get it! I'M the strong one! I'M the one who has to take care of things" Her voice cracked. Unshed tears filled her eyes. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry."   
  
"You can cry in front of me. I won't tell" Jude said. Nadeshiko looked at him and in an instant returned into his arm sobbing. Jude combed her hair soothingly.   
  
"Shh. It'll be alright. you can cry it all out." Jude led her to Her father's bed and laid her down. He slid in right besides her and wrapped his arms around her. Her forehead was pressed against his shoulder. "Now sleep" She needed no second biding. That night, she had done something she hadn't done in nearly 2 weeks. She slept.   
  
TBC. 


	6. Awakening of Trouble

Title:Neo  
  
Author: Sobakasu  
  
Rating:PG  
  
Warnings: YAOI!!(if you feel uncomfortable with male male relationships DON'T READ ANY MORE!) humor, Sap /Angst (nice healthy helping of each)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing I wish I did but I don't so don't sue me!!  
  
Musings:I know it's been a While! Hehe but I was in writer block figuring out where to go ^-^"" But all is well and I will have Chp5 typed up very soon! It's jus that I'm working on so many other things ^-^""" Mistress Revolution, this story, and one I'll be posting once the person I'm co- writing with *glares at Caramina Von Strade* Decides to FINALLY revamp the first 3 chapters I've given her  
  
Thank yous: The goddesses (Thanks for sticking up to me. I really appreciate it. 1X2 and 3X4's ROCK!) and Starrdust (sorry it took me so long!) Minako ( I LOOOOVEE YOUUUU!!! She is the best beta rade in the world *grins*)  
  
Chapter 4: Awakening of Trouble  
  
Sun crept into the room.  
  
"hn." Nadeshiko grunted, and cuddled closer to the warm body beside her. She stopped. She was sleeping with some one? She turned around. Correction: She was sleeping beside Jude. JUDE!? Why was he there? She looked up into his face. Chang Jude was looking down at her, giving her a warm smile.  
  
"There don't you feel better?" He said kissing her forehead lightly. A bit of crimson flushed Nadeshiko's face.  
  
"Um.Yeah" She said stiffly getting out of bed. She had full out lied. She just wanted to curl back into bed. Unfortunately she needed to do some fixing on her Gundam before she took Matthew to the hospital. She cast a quick glance towards the bathroom. It was clean. She looked back onto the bed. Jude had his back turned. She silently thanked him before walking out of the room.  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo woke up to a horrible and continuous beeping sound that sounded all too familiar. He moved slightly only to realize that someone had been resting on his stomach. Unable to move unless the person moved themselves. Duo groaned and stared at the ceiling in search of some sort of patience. None was found. He wanted to know where he was and he wanted to know NOW.  
  
"Umm. Yo dude whoever's on my stomach could you please get off my stomach?" He said loudly enough to wake the person on him.  
  
"Duo?" came a voice from the person. Duo stiffened. He KNEW that voice. No.It was his imagination..it had to be.  
  
"H.Heero??" Duo choked out sitting up to look face to face into his lover's eyes. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck and hugged him. Tears spilled out of his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I should've never left I should have never driven you back in to this." Heero apologized running a finger through Duo's hair. "Gomen.Duo Aishiteru I should never have said those words. I was on a mission that was all..I would've never left you..but I lied to you. I never wanted to ever lie to you I 'm sorry Duo. Will you ever forgive me?" Duo realized where he was he was in the hospital again. He remembered this had happened before. Right after the war ended. Heero had found him then too. Now Heero was asking for forgiveness. Why? Heero did come back. Heero let go of Duo and turned away " Duo? Please forgive me." He whispered closing his eyes. A hand gently grasped his chin and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
"Baka." Duo chuckled. " you don't need forgiveness you came back didn't you? " Heero gave Duo a smile.  
  
"Yeah I can't stand being away from my family." Heero said  
  
A knock came from the door before it was opened. Tori's head poked in.  
  
"Dad?" He asked looking at Duo's sitting form. A broad grin plastered his face as he ran to Duo and gave him a fierce hug. Duo smiled at Heero from Tori's shoulder. Heero chuckled. "You feeling better? What on earth were you thinking? What on earth would we have done? You know How freaked out everyone was? I think you gave all of us a heart attack!" Tori rambled on. Duo let out a light laugh. Tori definitely had received his talking gene.  
  
"Hello?" came a voice from the door. It was Nadeshiko, Matthew in tow.  
  
"DADDY! PAPA!!!" Matthew cheered jumping onto Duo's lap.  
  
"Well then..How are you today?" Duo smiled  
  
"I woke up and Mandi made this reallllyyy good breakfast. Then I worked on Programming Nadeshiko's Gundam and then I had Lunch.and then I came here!" Matthew said a mile a minute. Nadeshiko chuckled. Heero was in slight shock.  
  
"Gundam?" Heero asked a touch of fright in his voice. It had been over 21 years since that came into conversations. Duo looked at him sadly before nodding.  
  
"Une told us to start rebuilding about a month ago." Nadeshiko said.  
  
"You guys are.that's why all the guy's kids are at the house." Everything clicked into Heero's mind. And now he was scared. His worst nightmare was beginning. "The kids are going to pilot?" Duo nodded. Heero's heart clenched. He looked at Tori and Nadeshiko. His children were going to be dragged into a war. He fought so something like this wouldn't happen. Heero was in total shock and was officially scared for his children. Duo gave Heero a light kiss before whispering in Heero's ear.  
  
"You need to go outside for a while. think things through." Heero nodded and left. Nadeshiko looked down at Duo.  
  
"Are you feeling ok dad?" She asked. He gave her a smile and motioned for her as well as Tori and Matthew to come close.  
  
"I'm fine, the doctor said a week here for some therapy and I'll be ready to go" Duo smiled. All three gave a sigh of relief and gave him a big hug.  
  
`*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Within two months all Gundams were completed and were ready to go. Mandi Happily typed up the profile of all the pilots as well as their Gundams. She started with Nadeshiko. Then went on from there.  
  
01 Gundam Pilot: Nadeshiko Yuy-Maxwell  
  
Age: 18  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Rank: Standing Preventors Officer  
  
Rank Number: 01  
  
Gundam: Neo  
  
Description of MS: Built to mimic Gundam Wing Zero. But with the stealth ability of Deathscythe.  
  
02 Gundam Pilot: Tori Gabriel Yuy-Maxwell  
  
Age: 18  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Rank: Standing Preventors Officer  
  
Rank Number: 02  
  
Gundam: GrimReaper  
  
Description of MS: Designed like DeathScythe and given twice its speed. Hyper Jammers upgraded.  
  
03 Gundam Pilot: Jarred Winner-Barton  
  
Age: 20  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Rank: N/A  
  
Rank Number: 03  
  
Gundam: Nanashi  
  
Description of MS: Same Design of Heavy Arms More ammunition capability.  
  
04 Gundam Pilot: Darla Winner-Barton  
  
Age: 19  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Rank: N/A  
  
Rank Number: 04  
  
Gundam: Sand Rock Mirage  
  
Description of MS: Modeled to be an exact replica of Sandrock except Hyper Jammers added.  
  
05 Gundam Pilot: Chang Jude Po  
  
Age: 20  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Rank: Standing Preventors Officer  
  
Rank Number: 05  
  
Gundam: DragonsBane  
  
Description of MS: Modeled after Nataku. Speed increase 50% Dragon Claw aim, increase 20%  
  
06 Gundam Pilot: Chang Jade Po  
  
Age: 19  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Rank: Standing Preventors Officer  
  
Rank Number: 06  
  
Gundam: Gurrinlong  
  
Description of MS: Modeled after Shenlong Exception is Flame thrower with a maximum coverage of 6 Kilometers  
  
07 Gundam Pilot: Chang Lyn Po  
  
Age: 18  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Rank: Standing Preventors Officer  
  
Rank Number: 07  
  
Gundam: Kireilong  
  
Description of MS: Modeled after Shenlong added double bladed beam saber.  
  
08 Gundam Pilot: Alexander Merquise  
  
Age: 20  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Rank: Standing Preventor  
  
Rank Number: 08  
  
Gundam: Peace Keeper  
  
Description of MS: Designed with TallGeese and Epyon in mind. Heat whip and Beam Saber are it's main weapons. Heat whip extends 20% more that Epyon. (1)  
  
  
  
Mandi sent the profiles to Une's office and with a stretch left to join the "gang" in the house. The Gundam Completion Party had begun. She was barely 6 feet from the house and she could heard the Music playing inside the house. She was welcomed by Dameon and Jade who apparently was very much drunk, much to his father's dismay.  
  
The parents deciding to let their kids do what ever they want.except the little ones who were sent to bed a while ago, were standing in a corner watching the Alliances Main weapons pilot's at play. Duo let out a hearty laugh as Jade walked around with Tori disturbing games of Egyptian Rat (2) and Monopoly.  
  
" Your son has corrupted mine Maxwell..." Wufei mumbled. Duo grinned back slightly drunk himself an arm draped around Heero.  
  
" I think he came that way Wuwu" Duo said sloppily before her cuddled into Heero's lap. Wufei was about to protest but his wife stopped him.  
  
"He does have a point Chang" She said as she watched The future Gundam pilots having fun. The rest of the night was no big turn out as the parents eventually left and Their offspring were still in the middle of games. It was about 12 o'clock when every one decided to go to bed. Jade, Jude, Dameon and Alex fit into Tori's room. Jude and Jarred took the guest room. Meanwhile The girls all slept in Nadeshiko's.  
  
It was tow o'clock when Alexander was awaken by groans coming from across the room. Tori and Jade were at it again. Immediately he knew what was going on and was about to warn Dameon but Dameon wasn't in his cot. He rolled his eyes. I guess Dameon left for a midnight stroll with Mandi. He really didn't like the idea of knowing what his sisters.well. sexual relations were with a childhood friend but at least he knew he could trust Dameon. He walked out. What to do before going back to sleep on the couch. He decided a glass of water would definitely be nice. Entering the kitchen he saw that he was not alone. Darla was ruffling through the refrigerator in search of some sort of midnight munchies. She was wearing a tight tanktop and loose sweat pants that hung low on her hips. Alex blushed; yes he had a little crush on Darla. Correction big crush on Darla. She turned to find him and have him a sheepish smile.  
  
"Couldn't sleep" She said " I was going to watch TV. care to join me. She had a pint of Cookie's in Crème in her hand.  
  
"Sure" Alexander replied taking the ice cream. Darla grabbed two spoons and they both headed to the living room.  
  
"The only thing on are those scary old earth movies. I think the exorcist is on. I'm a sucker for only horror movies" Darla said flipping to the right channel.  
  
"Same here" Alex said placing the ice cream between them and taking one of the spoons. " The scariest part of this movie to me was when she crab walks down the stairs."  
  
"Oh I know..mine's when she rotates her head completely." Darla smiled resting her head on Alex's shoulder. "Thanks for keeping me company"  
  
"No problem. Tori and Jade are giving a free pep show upstairs that I didn't feel like witnessing any ways." Darla let out fit's of giggles.  
  
"Those two.honestly."  
  
"Shhh..It's starting"  
  
TBC  
  
That's it for Chapter 4 people! I'll get 5 out ASAP but like I said I've got a bunch of other ones I'm working on ^-^"" So if a lot of people review I'll put this on my top priority.SO REVIEW if you want more!!!  
  
I didn't know how else to describe the gundams.not a total Mecha girl ^-^"" heh  
  
Egyptian rat is this REALLYYY Cool Card game that I play I thought they'd like it too ^-^ 


	7. Caught in the Act

Chp 5: Caught in the Act  
  
*unknown area*  
  
"M'lady. do we attack?" a man asked into a blank screen.  
  
"No, begin the ritual." a deep feminine voice boomed through nearby speakers. "We will envelope Luxembourg and send them to Dimension 1."  
  
"'Ulo? M'lady?"  
  
"Yes, war is inevitable.more chaos will erupt if all the delegates disappear in one swoop. The peace conference in Luxembourg is coming up in 6 days; every one will be there. I want them gone, understood?"  
  
"Yes, M'lady."  
  
"Excellent.then we'll send out the Mobile suits we have. No one can stand against us. weapons were tossed away once President Peacecraft came into order. Once they converted to pacifism. They're helpless."  
  
"What about Preventors?"  
  
"What is the most they can do to legions of Mobile suits?"  
  
"I understand M'lady."  
  
"Once we gain control of this dimension we will be able to over throw Mirac completely."  
  
"I understand. Lt. Jefferson signing off." He turned off the screen.  
  
"MAGGIE!!" He yelled out sharply.  
  
"Yes sir!" A petite ginger haired woman retorted.  
  
"Go to those old hags we call sorceresses. tell them to prepare a dimension break to Dimension 1." He barked. Maggie nodded.  
  
"Yes sir." Maggie left the room, leaving her commander alone. Suddenly a high pitched scream was heard in the vicinity of where she was heading. Mutterings in a language unknown to anyone began.  
  
Lt. Jefferson Septem grinned and pressed a white button on a keyboard before him.  
  
"Command center, this is Lt. Jefferson speaking."  
  
"Yes sir.what may we do to be of service?" an automated voice asked.  
  
"We need a new assistant at the communication bridge."  
  
"What about Maggie?"  
  
"She has been. disposed of.now send someone else." He said in a low voice. Some humor tinted it.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nadeshiko walked into the Warehouse where bustling of ammunition into suits was being done. She let out a sigh and decided not to use her voice in getting everybody's attention. She grabbed a wrench and proceeded to bang it 5 times on a metal barrel nearby. The Warehouse fell silent.  
  
"Yes?" It was Darla.  
  
"We've got a mission from Une." She said, waving papers in the air. In a quick dash, the pilots all circled around her.  
  
"What's it about, Nadey?" Tori asked, trying to sneak a peek over his twins shoulder. Nadeshiko squarely elbowed her brother lightly in his chest.  
  
"She wants us to go to a peace conference in Luxembourg. It's an important meeting and she wants us and Gundams there as security. also, she said it would be a decent time to break the news to the alliance that, well. the Gundams are back."  
  
"Very nice approach too." Alex nodded. "Take care of all their arguing in one sitting instead of 15. Poor Aunt Relena.."  
  
"Well, I'll go tell dad about it and---" Mandi began.  
  
"Parents shouldn't know. They'll just try to baby us. and then what do we do? They'll not let us all go honestly...they still treat us like kids." Jarred interrupted.  
  
"He has a very valid point. Secret mission.understood?" Lyn looked around. "I'll get us a transporter that'll fit all the Gundams."  
  
"I'll figure out how to slip past the parents." Alex said.  
  
"Ok, everyone else. try to finish your ammunition by tonight. we leave tomorrow, that means every one's got to be ready." Nadeshiko said before turning and leaving the Warehouse. "Damn, I guess we have our fearless leader." Tori grinned. "Ok every one! You heard her! Let's get cracking!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are all suits pilots and technicians on board?" Lyn asked as she readied the carrier to go.  
  
"Dad's gonna kill you." Jude chanted teasingly.  
  
"It was just a white lie..and his carrier was the only one big enough to fit them all." Lyn pouted.  
  
"Oh yes, we tell dad we're going on a solo vacation with everyone, Uncle Duo that we're going shopping, and in fact what we're doing is stealing a suit carrier to go to a Peace conference.of course it was just a little white lie." Jude grinned.  
  
"It was part of the plan, Jude so don't complain."  
  
"I'm not complaining, I'm just loving the idea Daddy's lil girl is going to get in trouble when he finds out!"  
  
"Yeah. I must say, the 2 oldest Changs always get into trouble, while the girl always was Uncle Wufei's pride." Jarred grinned. "I think Wufei's going to be in for a shock when he finds out."  
  
"What do you mean the 2 oldest Chang's ALWAYS get into trouble?" Jade asked.  
  
"I'm not stupid you know. Uncle Wufei's voice carries across the warehouse" Jarred said practically.  
  
"Well..true..heh." Jade sat down and decided staying quiet was the smartest thing to do for now.  
  
"Yeah. I agree!" Darla voiced in. "You, little sister, are only agreeing with this for one reason and one reason only." Jarred said flipping a switch that prepared for 'take off' "You're the apple of both our fathers eyes besides Soujourn, so the fact that you had to lie to them is making you feel oh so wonderful." Darla pouted.  
  
"So." Alex let out a light laugh before turning into an intercom.  
  
"Ok.Nadey, Tori, Dameon, grab onto something..we're off."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh-oh." Darla hissed as she cast a scared glance at the projection of the hangar below.  
  
"What's the matter, Darla?" Jarred asked as he looked at the screen. 6 familiar figures stood. He whispered silent curses in English. "What the fucking shi...they freaking found us?" He sped to a room near by. "GUYS, TROUBLE!" He yelled before slamming the door. He was three steps away when he paused; blinked, turned around, walked calmly back, opened the door, and slammed it yet again. Jarred then proceeded to sit down in one of the piloting chairs and mumble to himself in Arabic. Darla looked at him confused. That's when Mandi exited the room looking flushed. Darla then began to laugh, so big brother walked in on Mandi changing. She thought. That's when Dameon exited looking just as flushed. Darla took a sharp intake of breath in shock. So Dameon and Mandi were. Oh dear  
  
"What's the matter?" Dameon asked running a hand through his mess of chocolate brown hair. "Umm..U..U..Ummmmm" Darla stuttered before starting to realize she had not received her speech ability yet. She, still in shock, merely pointed at the screen.  
  
"FUCK!!" Mandi cussed as she realized who it was. Another door opened close by , Jude and Lyn entered the small cockpit.  
  
"WE were trying to sleep seeing that our ammo took twice the amount of time it took you guys to do!" Lyn hissed as she moved to stand next to Jarred . She was having a pleasant dream involving Jarred, minus a shirt and had she been able to sleep for longer, there'd be less articles on him.  
  
"I think we ALL need sleep, and you don't see us complaining." Jarred said.  
  
Lyn lowered her face to be level with Jarred's, "Then you should've gone to sleep!" she hissed.  
  
"We have company," Jarred breathed, slightly blushing at the close proximity of Lyn's face. He cocked his head towards the screen.  
  
"KUSO!!" Jude screeched, "What are *they* doing here?"  
  
"What's going on here?" Tori asked, and being followed by a yawning Jade.  
  
"*They* found out." Dameon said simply.  
  
"They...OH! They!" Jade said and slinked into one on the two remaining chairs. "We're screwed."  
  
"No, really," Alex said gracefully entering the cockpit. He picked up Darla's chin to grab her attention away from the screen. "Your mom,' He points to Jude, "Is vice president of the Preventors. Your dad," bringing his attention back to Darla, "is vice foreign minister. And my parents are in charge of the Mars Project, so, they're ALL going to be here. Minus uncles Duo and Heero. Most likely they've also found out by now."  
  
"Damnit.what the hell were we thinking?" Jude growled.  
  
"We have three hours." Darla said optimistically. She typed quickly to the next screen, "There seems to be some problems with too many shuttles at the same time."  
  
"Great, I shall be in my room. Trying to figure out how to explain this to father." Lyn sighed as she left the cockpit.  
  
"Um.well.ya.We're no help in this situation." Jade said smacking Tory, motioning him to follow. "So we'll just leave this to you guys to figure out." Jade and Tory slowly back out of the cockpit; Dameon and Mandi also skulked out of the situation.  
  
Jude groaned, as he ran his fingers through his shoulder-length, platinum blonde hair. "Ok, I'm leaving; you two just get this thing landed." He left the cockpit.  
  
"Oh great, they leave us alone" Alex sighed, sitting in a chair. Darla sat in the one beside him. "So what do we do for the next 3 hours?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!! Didn't you realize we'd A) Notice you were gone and B) notice the presence of those, god be damned, gundams!! Couldn't you at least have the decency of telling your own parents! JESUS CHRIST!, you had us scared half to death! And taking the Chang's, preventor owned, shuttle? That's THEFT! What's gotten into you?" Trowa ranted as Darla, Jarred, and Dameon took in their fathers lecture. Quatre watched Trowa intently. It was hilarious to see Trowa, the ever so silent pilot, screeching at his kids.  
  
Mean while.  
  
"INJUSTICE!" Wufei screeched "My own offspring actually STOLE from me! Is this how your mother and I raised you? Huh? And to drag every one else into this! Lyn I expected better from you! DAMNIT you all came out like your mother!" Wufei continued. Lyn looked totally taken aback. Her father never yelled at her like this. As for Jude and Jade they seemed absolutely bored. Both had been in this position before, be it by causing a bar brawl when they were 16 or doing pranks in their school. Sally just watched choosing not to disturb Wufei's lecture. Though she had to say that her children carried a stubbornness that could only be compared to her and Wufei's . A trait she had hoped would skip a generation.  
  
And Mean while.  
  
"Mandi and Alexander, what on this good earth were you two thinking!" Noin asked.  
  
"Um..we.well.we all wanted to go as soon as possible and well you guys might've." Mandi began, Alex covered her mouth quickly.  
  
"We wanted to do our duties as Gundam pilots." Alex corrected  
  
"Couldn't you have told us?"  
  
"But we wanted to show that we could do this on our own with out have any outside help"  
  
"Really? Well" Noin was at a stand still. What was she to do?  
  
"That doesn't mean you steal the preventors carrier." Zech took over  
  
"But we had nothing else and that was the only thing we could use. We apologize sincerely for causing any trouble." Alex said politely.  
  
"You know you're going to be a great diplomat when you grow up right?" Zechs let out a chuckle.  
  
"Really?" Alex asked  
  
"I have to agree with your father." Noin chuckled. " I guess we'll let you off this time but Please next time tell us."  
  
"Deal" Mandi grined.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but.there seems to be a slight problem." A preventor said loud enough to interrupt the lectures. The families crowded before him. " Many reporters have followed you.seeing that all of you left simultaneously and. well in the middle of a press conference"  
  
"WHAT!?" Quatre and Wufei screeched.  
  
" I know you heard me perfectly well, "  
  
"We never told the press about the kids... HELL we didn't tell them we're together!" Quatre began pacing back and forth.  
  
" Don't worry. everything's going to be alright" Trowa said trying to soothe to frantic Arabian.  
  
" And.If they find out about the kids My sisters company will be revealed! WHO THE HELL brought reporters! We made sure no one was following us!" Quatre's hands flew through the air "The kids! I don't want the kids to see the press! They aren't prepared to put up with it. Speaking of kids.Where's Soujourn?! We shouldn't have brought her! Why did we bring her in the first place!!! She should've stayed home!" Quatre continued ignoring his lovers comforting words.  
  
"Rashid and the Maugnacs had to do some business here on earth as well so they could not watch her." Trowa said giving a practical answer. Then realized that he had not seen Soujourn since they arrived. "SOUJOURN!" He yelled out searching for the 5 year old.  
  
"PAPA!!" a little giggle answered, Trowa followed the voice to a small blonde girl doing flips on the wing of the carrier. Trowa and Quatre's blood froze.  
  
"SOUJOURN! GET OFF THAT RIGHT NOW!!" Quatre yelled out.  
  
"This is channel 13, now reporting Cynthia Vaughn" a news reporter said to a camera man entering the platform.  
  
"Who the hell." Dameon hissed. He and Jarred stalked towards the numerous amounts of reporters entering. They were going to fend off as many as they could.  
  
"This is Karen Lisavich from channel 1 news. May I ask for your full names?"  
  
"No, You may not." Jarred growled standing before them with the same angry expression that was on Dameon's face.  
  
"AHHHH" Soujourn screamed as she slipped off the wing and held onto the edge.  
  
"Oh my god...Allah save her" Quatre sobbed as he tried to climb over the railing. Trowa was restraining him.  
  
"They're getting a holster for her to grab. she.She'll be ok" Trowa said trying to not only convince Quatre but also himself.  
  
"Oh. but.I .I SOUJOURN!!" Quatre screamed as the girls grip was slipping. In a blur, a figure flipped onto the wing and successfully grabbed the girl. Darla held her sister close to her chest. Relieved for once, to feel her sisters arms around her neck, hugging her. A sigh of relief escaped the families on the platform.  
  
"Did you get that?" a news reporter yelled at her cameraman. The overwhelming amount of reporters that were flooding the hangar, were too much for Dameon and Jarred to hold back. They rushed onto the front of the platform that housed the carrier. Darla and Soujourn looked towards them. Darla put her sister down and held her hand tightly. The bright flashes of the cameras disrupted both girls balance and they stumbled backwards away from the lights and towards the edge of the wing. The metal under their feet disappeared as they slipped off the edge.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!" Quatre screamed in anguish, but no one fell onto the ground. 3 figures were now on the wing. Nadeshiko was slowly pulling up Darla and Soujourn. Both sisters clamored back on with Nadeshiko's help. Darla then securely picked up the smaller version of herself and adjusted the child on her hip.  
  
"YAHOO!! WAY TO GO NADEY!!!" Tori cheered as his twin flipped back onto the hangars platform. Darla, who still had Soujourn with her, waited for the holster.  
  
When the holster finally placed the sisters onto stable ground, both girls were enveloped by Quatre.  
  
"Oh.." Quatre sobbed "Don't ever do that to me again." Trowa removed Soujourn from Quatre's grasp; he inspected the girl with care looking for any bumps or bruises.  
  
"What did I tell you when we came here?" He asked as he finished his inspection.  
  
"To stay by your side..I'm sorry papa" Soujourn said sheepishly "I'm sorry"  
  
"You okay, Darla?" Trowa asked placing a hand on his older daughters shoulder. She nodded and gave Trowa a small smile. He kissed her forehead lightly. Unfortunately the tender moment was broken as reporters moved towards the families. Dameon and Jarred catching up.  
  
"Is Sou-chan ok?" Dameon asked pushing towards Quatre. Quate looked for Trowa. His lover had disappeared with the child.  
  
"Yes she's ok."  
  
"Mr. Winner! Are these your children" a reporter asked "Can I have their names?" "Who is their mother?" "How old are they?" "Does the earth sphere alliance know off them?" "Vice Foreign Minister Winner! Please answer us!"  
  
Reporters were mobbing Quatre on all sides. Not only Quatre but also Wufei, Sally, Zechs, and Noin.  
  
"Mrs. Po! Are these your children with Wufei Chang? Why did you wait until now to reveal them? Mr. Chang? What are your comments on this?"  
  
"Mr. Merquise! Mrs. Merquise! Your children are they arriving here for any special reason? Are they connected to the other people here?"  
  
Jude and Jade stood proudly before Lyn as Alexander and Mandi, who were use to publicity every once in a while, stood still and ignored questions. Darla, Jarred, and Dameon stood behind Quatre shocked at the amount of questions. Nadeshiko and Tori stood in the shadows unnoticed.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Une said as she walked into the hangar anger clearly etched on her face.  
  
"Lady Une! Why are these people here? Is there something going on behind the Alliances back?"  
  
"These representatives deserve privacy and I can not allow you to continue asking questions." Une yelled out. The reporters silenced. " If you wish to ask questions pertaining to this issue, you will need to wait for an official press conference."  
  
"But the public deserves to know! It's just like the Gundam Pilots." A reporter, Cythia Vaughn, voiced out.  
  
"And you will know, but the questions are to be asked at the appropriate time, now, will you please leave here at once or I will be forced to call security"  
  
The reporters reluctantly agreed to leave some mumbling complaints but deciding to not confront the Leader of Preventors.  
  
"GO TO FUCKING HELL!!" Jude screamed as Tori gave the exiting reporters the infamous one fingered salute.  
  
"JUDE!!" Wufei screeched.  
  
"Tori. I'm warning you" Jade reprimanded.  
  
"My own son acting as a Maxwell, where did I go wrong" Wufei sighed  
  
Owari 


	8. Unraveling Secrets

Title: Neo  
  
Author: Sobakasu  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Warnings: YAOI YAOI YAOI! Mild language and yeah.just plain randomness.  
  
Musing: I didn't get any review for last chapter!! What's going on HERE! Come one people! I thought we had a little system! Enough people review and I upload another chapter! Must I remind people?! ^-^""" NeWays, now I'm working double time, I still have Mistress Revolution in the back burner and I hope that soon I'll be able to bring it back. But for now (if you review) Neo is my primary fic, if I have time I'll get to mistress Revolution. ^-^ oh and on top of that if you like Harry Potter slash then check out the one I'm co authoring ^-^ It's under the pen name Yaoi Girl and Slasherfiend. You'll like it. And you gotta review there too!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah I forgot to put these on a few of my chapters..heh ^-^""' I don't own Gundam wing! I only own the little box set, which I enjoy watching immensely! So don't Sue! I am a poor sophomore in high school!  
  
Thanks: Emily Hato (Thank you), Demon Huntress ( hehe God of Death? Where where? Thanks!) StarrDust (Lyn will be on more after this chapter I promise!) Kathleen of Fire (Where IS my next chapter to that BTW! Thanks I know flamers suck) Connor Wolf (hold head) PLEASE, don't tear my head open! Please! I gave you another chapter! See!!) Chara (There you go.) Relwarc (Yeah, but I didn't want the guys back in gundams so I had to do something! ) Nelie (So what if my grammar sucks!"  
  
Chapter 6: Unraveling Secrets  
  
Choosing to remain in the hangar the families' parents were in conference trying to figure out exactly what to do about the press.  
  
"We knew this was going to happen eventually so I guess we should tell them everything." Quatre said deciding that it was time for ALL of them to come clean with everything. An enemy is coming and they need to have the absolute trust in the council, in turn, the council had to trust them. Thus they had to reveal themselves completely, false fronts were what caused so many problems before.  
  
"Even about us being pilots?" Wufei asked.  
  
The identities of the Gundam pilots were held a national secret, only known to the pilots, their families, and Relena Peacecraft. They had kept the secret for one reason, they didn't even want to imagine what the public would do if they found out that the ever famous Gundam pilots, the saviors of the colonies, the rebels of the alliance, were only five 15 year old boys.  
  
"I'm afraid so" Quatre answer. "Knowing Trowa, he's probably calling Duo and Heero"  
  
"I should get the twins here as well." Sally said going through her purse for her cell phone. Tori suddenly paled.  
  
"Not those children" He whined "Aunt Sally, please don't call for those demon children"  
  
"Scared of 5 year olds, are we?" Nadeshiko teased.  
  
"Not all 5 year olds.just them!" Tori complained. Wufei grinned.  
  
"Are you insinuating that my children are demon spawn?" Wufei asked. Tori shook his head.  
  
"Of course-"  
  
"WUFEI!!" a squeal came from the hangar. Now it was Wufei's turn to pale.  
  
"Oh-no." He whispered, prepared to make a run for it. Sally grabbed him by a collar.  
  
"Hi Usagi!" She greeted the approaching blonde. Usagi proceeded to give Wufei a nice big hug.  
  
"USAGI!!" Wufei screamed.  
  
"What no proper greeting for your own sister?" (1) Usagi asked putting down her backpack.  
  
"HI Aunt Tsuki!" Jade grinned.  
  
"Hey Jade!" Usagi greeted.  
  
"DAMNIT USAGI! What the hell are you doing here?" Wufei screamed.  
  
"First of all I think you should lower your volume, and to answer your question, I was just around." Usagi said pulling a strand of blue tipped hair off of her shoulder.  
  
"Wonderful" Wufei groaned.  
  
"That's no way to treat your sister!" Usagi reprimanded.  
  
"I know and I don't CARE!" Wufei responded.  
  
"Sally, I thought you had pulled that stick out of his ass?" Usagi whined, her baby blue eyes wide and innocent.  
  
"I tried" Sally chuckled.  
  
"GUYS!" Quatre complained. " How about we head back to our hotel?"  
  
"Yeah!" Usagi smiled "Where are you guys staying?"  
  
"Somewhere far, far, away from you" Wufei grumbled.  
  
"You can join us in the car and we're not that far away" Sally recommended.  
  
"TRAITOR!"  
  
"Thanks, Sal"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*2 days later*  
  
"Their flight is late" Tori grumbled sitting in the shuttle terminal with Nadeshiko, waiting for their parents arrival.  
  
"What's the matter?" Nadeshiko asked, concerned over what her brother was so unhappy about.  
  
"Jade and I are trying to go on with our relationship while Uncle Wufei is about two rooms away, that's the problem." Tori retorted. "I'm getting sick and tired of hiding our relationship. but.it's just, you know how much Uncle Wufei dislikes me. or anyone else who's related with Dad" Nadeshiko put an arm around her brother's shoulder.  
  
"Chin up Tori, I'm sure that when you guys do tell uncle Wufei, he'll be fine."  
  
"Shuttle from L5 has arrived" an automated voice announced.  
  
"There we go" Nadeshiko smiled standing up and looking through the crowd. A familiar braided man caught their attention.  
  
"DAD!! Over here!!" Tori waved catching, their party's attention.  
  
"TOTO!!" Two voices squealed, much to Tori's horror, before he was taken down by two oriental twins. "Did ya miss us? Did ya miss us? Huh? Huh?" Matthew merely waved at his brother, no need to torture him any more. Nadeshiko gave the boy a smile and he returned it.  
  
"Oh Thank GOD they like Tori better than me, my braid couldn't take that much" Duo sighed in relief.  
  
"Hi Dad, Papa" Nadeshiko smiled giving her fathers a hug and kiss on the cheek.  
  
"So, What do you all have to say for yourselves about getting caught?" Duo asked.  
  
"Um. too bad we didn't actually go to the mall then take off, we forgot to bring food." Tori said trying to squirm away from the clinging twins.  
  
"Where's Sally?" Duo asked, "We did bring the twins."  
  
"They wanted to torture Tori so they just sent him and I" Nadeshiko said. Tori's jaw dropped. "They're waiting for us at the hotel." She began leading the group to where they were to be picked up by the escort.  
  
"THEY DIDN"T HAVE PREVENTORS BUISNESS?! THEY LIED TO ME?!" Tori screamed catching up with Nadeshiko.  
  
"Uncle Wufei still blames you for corrupting his sons so yeah.they did lie to you." Nadeshiko retorted. Tori let out a groan.  
  
"I mean, I understand Jade getting some of my language. I mean, he sleeps with me but-"  
  
"YOU DO WHAT!?!" Duo's voice came from behind.  
  
"Oh shit, I forgot you were behind us." Tori jumped before shutting up. Heero was about to go into hysterics and Duo was slowly rubbing his temples.  
  
"I did not just hear you say you're sleeping with Jade." Duo murmured.  
  
"What's the matter with Tori sleeping with Jade, I sleep with Jade all the time." The female twin Mei asked, looking up at Tori innocently for an answer. That was about the only thing left to happen before Heero burst out laughing, causing Duo to jump and onlookers to stare curiously at him.  
  
"Nothing Sweetie, nothing's wrong with it" Nadeshiko replied patting Mei's head. Heero calmed himself down before giving Tori a hug.  
  
"Good for you, It's about time you found someone and I think Jade is perfect"  
  
"So you say, you aren't going to get your ass kicked by WuWu when he finds out" Duo whined.  
  
"Why is daddy going to kick you?" The male twin, Tye, asked. Duo sighed.  
  
"Never mind, I think Tori is happy, so if I get kicked at least it's for a good reason." Duo smiled. Both Twins nodded.  
  
"There's the escort," Nadeshiko said pointing to the black SUV. The group climbed in and headed for the hotel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well then, I guess first things first, we have a press date all set up and, it's tomorrow." Quatre reported when the group was all congregated into one of their many hotel rooms.  
  
"That's not a problem.." Duo began before looking at Tori and Jude, both wore ripped jeans and questionable t-shirt. "You guys brought decent clothing right?"  
  
"Huh?" Tori looked at his dad questioningly.  
  
"Oh boy, we gotta clean up those two in 24 hours.and I thought overrunning OZ was impossible." Trowa sighed  
  
"I must agree, the idea of those two looking like gentlemen is mission impossible" Lyn commented.  
  
"Fuck you, Lyn!" Jude and Tori chorused. Wufei closed his eyes trying to calm down, whispering something about corruption and grease monkeys under his breath.  
  
"I'll get them ready" Nadeshiko said sternly. Tori and Jude were about to protest but with one glare perfectly aimed at them by Nadeshiko, they shut their mouths.  
  
"Good, how about getting them in proper attire today?" Quatre asked. Nadeshiko nodded, catching a credit card tossed to her by Quatre.  
  
"Deal" She agreed nodding toward the two boys. Both left reluctantly. In the lobby they met with Usagi and explained the details of what they were supposed to do.  
  
"Oh boy, I better tag along, just in case." Usagi began.  
  
"Damage control may be needed" Jade finished, walking up behind his brother and lover.  
  
"You two are just going to look sooooo cute!"  
  
"Aww come on Jade! Do I really need to get some sort of a suit?" Tori whined  
  
"Yes.." Nadeshiko answered.  
  
"I wasn't asking you Nadey!" Tori pouted. "What are you going to wear?"  
  
"Good pants and a nice shirt."  
  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR! If we have to dress all formal then you ought to, as well!" Jude added.  
  
"No way are you getting me into a dress." Nadeshiko firmly retorted. A malicious grin spread over Tori's face.  
  
"Let's make a deal shall we?" Tori said sinisterly "We get a suit, IF you get a dress"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then we won't try on suits"  
  
"Oh yes you will"  
  
"Oh no we won't"  
  
"Damnit."  
  
"So do we have a deal?"  
  
"Fine, stupid bastard brother of mine" Nadeshiko spit out.  
  
TBC  
  
GAH! Nadeshiko?! In a dress *evil grins be afraid, be very afraid. Next Chapter includes the press conference, *dramatic drum roll* The promised twist that I said I'd give? Is coming in..2 chapters!! Wondering what it is? Huh? Lol I'm not telling! But if you want me posting faster then REVIEW! REVIEW! And REVIEW! Herd your friends over! Anything! I want at LEAST! 3 reviews for THIS CHAPTER!! Thank you and I hope you like the story so far ^-^ 


	9. Prep and Press

Title: Neo  
  
Author: Sobakasu  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, *whines* NO FAIR!  
  
Musings: Yes I haven't updated in a while.sorry I have plot bunnies murdering me. I am the plot bunny goddess and it's rather pathetic. I'm working on about 4 originals (Hoshi wings.thats my pen name @ fictionpress.net) then I have a few other fanfics. Just look at them! They're begging to be updated! I just have the hectic life that is me! *whines* But my goal for this vacation (for I am on vacation this week) is to update as much as I possibly can with out suffering a mass writer's head ache! Remember to read and review!! I need another 3 reviews for the next chapter so hurry with the reviews! The more there are the merrier I am and the faster I post.  
  
Thanks: StarrDust (even more Lyn in this chapter I hope you like it, thank you for your support!) french-fry (sorry, I forgot to explain the (1) in Chapter 8, I just wanted to mention that Usagi, is Wu-man's sister and that she'll be in the story for a while, thanks for the review!) Helaku ( tsk tsk, I thought threats were bellow you Helaku? I know where you go to school to so watch out! Thanks for beta-ing) G-boys Rule (I agree with your sn! Thank you for the complement I hope you continue enjoying the story!) Nelie ( Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!)  
  
Chapter 7: Prep and Press  
  
"NADEY!!" Tori and Jude chorused both stalked out of the dressing room their eyes flaring with anger. Both wore simple slacks, button down shirt and tie. Nadeshiko smirked.  
  
"Perfect." she said straightening their collars. "And we put our preventor's pin right here." She turned to the tailor. "We'll take them."  
  
"WE WILL NOT!"' Tori burst out.  
  
"Yes you will, that was the deal, I got a dress and you WILL get MY choice of suits" Nadeshiko said handing the tailor some money.  
  
"But-" Jude began  
  
"Your dad is already pissed at you so I recommend you don't go against my judgment." Nadeshiko chuckled. Jude stopped complaining and dragged himself into the dressing room grumbling about manipulative women and the many forms they can take as well as how he happens to attract them. Tori crossed his arms.  
  
"You've got nothing on me." Tori said with a chuckle. Nadeshiko gave her twin an evil smirk. Tori looked scared. Nadeshiko had something up her sleeve and it scared him whatever it was  
  
"Oh Jaade" She practically sang. "I need your opinion on something." Tori's eyes dilated.  
  
"You bitch.you brought my boyfriend into this?! That's low." Tori hissed.  
  
"You called Nadey?" Jade said walking up from behind her; he stopped dead in his tracks as he laid eyes on Tori. "DAMN."  
  
"I take it you like?" Nadeshiko asked. Jade walked up to Tori wrapping his arms around Tori's shoulders, not paying attention to Nadeshiko's past comment. Tori, now completely enthralled by the look Jade was giving him, smirked. With a silent nod Jade and Tori practically stumbled into the dressing room. Nadeshiko turned uncaringly to the shocked tailor. "Now then. how much more would it be for new shoes?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The pool was practically empty when Jarred arrived. He was a good swimmer and enjoyed it greatly. He looked around examining the atmosphere. Then he saw her. Lyn Chang was walking out of the pool a black bikini donned her tanned and graceful body. Jarred stopped just to stare as she got up onto the diving board and dived. With a light splash Lyn was back in the pool. Jarred snapped out of his thoughts and walked to the edge of the pool. Lyn's head resurfaced taking a gulp of air.  
  
"Nice dive." Jarred commented slightly blushing. Lyn nodded and swam up to him.  
  
"How about you join me. care for a race?" she asked. Jarred nodded and removed the white t-shirt he had on. Lyn watched in awe as she saw the lightly muscled body that was Jarred.  
  
"So.what do you say we put a bet to this" Jarred grinned slipping into the pool. Lyn shrugged.  
  
"I win you buy me lunch." Lyn offered.  
  
"And if I win?" Jarred asked raising an eyebrow. Lyn shrugged.  
  
"You still buy me lunch." She smirked. Jarred almost passed out at the gleam in Lyn's eyes. She was purposefully doing this to him. Wasn't she?  
  
"Deal" he said deciding to play along. How bad could this get?  
  
Lyn won. Jarred got his date. Lyn never realized how bad she was falling in love, until right then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 7:00 when the lobby of the small motel was filled with former Gundam pilots and their families reunited waiting for their rides and late comers.  
  
"Who are we missing?" Heero asked. "Besides Zechs and Noin, they had to go on ahead of us."  
  
"Nadeshiko, Jude, Jade, Tori, Usagi." Wufei said with a groan. "Sadly I'm related to 3/5 of the late party."  
  
"We're not late!" Jade whined walking into the lobby.  
  
"That's right, wasn't it you who said a Chang is never late? They arrive just when they deem it appropriate." (1) Jude grinned following Jade. Jaws fell as the Asian bad ass entered with his hair tied back, and clad in slack, shirt and tie.  
  
"What did you do with Jude? Where's the pod?" Lyn asked sarcastically crossing her arms as if challenging her older brother. Duo let out a light laugh.  
  
"Hey! The pod is called Nadeshiko Yuy-Maxwell. It's all her fault." Tori whined as he entered with his new and cleaned up look. Duo stopped laughing and stared at his son in shock.  
  
"Holy shit!" He gasped sitting down. "You're not wearing ANY leather are you?"  
  
"Nope, Nadey threatened me!" Tori complained. "I think she should be grounded!"  
  
"Like HELL!" Duo screeched in disagreement.  
  
"Where's Nadey?" Heero asked. Tori shrugged.  
  
"Last time I saw her she was being dragged by Aunt Tsuki." Heero looked at Wufei with a frown.  
  
"If your sister did ANYTHING wrong to my daughter she's dead."  
  
"Don't worry Hee-chan." Usagi grinned waking into the lobby wearing a bright red Chinese style dress. "May I present the improved Nadeshiko Yuy- Maxwell." With the introduction Nadeshiko walked in. The Lobby went silent with small chit chat. Duo practically passed out. Nadeshiko stood before the group bashfully wearing a short navy blue polo dress. On her collar was a preventor's pin. She wore some matching heels. Her hair lately being in the confines of either a ponytail or two braids was loose and reached slightly past mid- back. Lyn was the first to recover from the shock and with a click of her heels she stood besides Nadeshiko and gave the girl a small smile.  
  
"You look wonderful." Lyn whispered. As Nadeshiko took a step forward the spell of silence broke and the group was commenting on Nadeshiko's appearance.  
  
"Oh my GAWD!" Duo sobbed into Heero's shoulder. "She's a big girl now."  
  
"There, there Duo." Heero chuckled at Duo's antics before giving his daughter a wink of approval.  
  
"Ohh... Nadey you look pretty!" Matt said with a toothy grin. Nadeshiko ruffled the boy's hair lightly emitting a giggle from the brunette boy.  
  
"So, what are we still doing here?" Usagi broke the silence. "The rides are here and all actors are here! How about we get moving!"  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Press conference was a frenzy of reporters, journalists and just plain spectators. Four black SUVs stopped before the government building.  
  
"What the?" Wufei hissed. "How the hell are we supposed to make it from the damn vehicles to the building?"  
  
"Um. Daddy?" Mei asked tugging at Wufei's shirt sleeve. "There are a lot of people outside I'm scared." Wufei sighed pulling the little girl into his lap and giving her a tight hug.  
  
"Don't worry sweet heart, Daddy, mommy and everyone else is here to make sure nothing happens." he said running a hand through her black hair He looked at Sally doing the same with Tye.  
  
"Hey dad, there's security I think they'll make a path for us." Jude said pointing to the mass of Preventors in full uniform and slowly making a path. Lyn let out a sigh of relief. She looked at Jade and groaned.  
  
"Jade where's your preventor's pin?" she asked. Jade searched in his pocket and pulled out a pin. He quickly placed it on.  
  
"Wow, almost forgot that." he chuckled and Lyn rolled her eyes.  
  
Mean while in the second black SUV Quatre and Trowa were planning just what to do.  
  
"We are going to tell the press about us right?" Trowa asked fixing one of Sojourn's pig tails as Quatre looked outside examining the situation. He nodded looking at Trowa.  
  
"God, I already came out of the closet to my whole family, why the hell do I have to go through it again?" Quatre groaned banging his head lightly on the window.  
  
"It's ok little one." Trowa said gently caressing Quatre's cheek. Quatre practically purred into the touch and Trowa sighed. "Don't worry; it's good that this happened. Our secrets have taken a lot away from us."  
  
"Ok dad, pop? They've got a small path, I think we'll make it" Darla announced closing a cell phone. Sojourn shivered slightly looking out onto the reporters practically plastering the SUV.  
  
In the third SUV Matthew was arguing with his fathers.  
  
"I won't go!" Matthew said curling into a tight ball and refusing to budge.  
  
"Come on Matty, everything is going to be ok" Duo said trying to comfort his frantic son.  
  
"Come on Matthew, we can't leave you alone in the car it's dangerous" Tori said trying to pry Matthew away from the seat.  
  
"No! Those people are scary!" Matthew replied. Nadeshiko turned around in her seat and rubbed Mathew's back.  
  
"Come on kiddo, how about you and I go out together, to tell you the truth I'm a little scared too" Matt looked up at Nadeshiko.  
  
"Really?" He asked tentatively. Nadeshiko nodded. "How about you come up front and you'll sit on my lap?" Matt nibbled at his lower lip in thought.  
  
"Ok." He whispered crawling to the front into Nadeshiko's lap.  
  
"Thank you Nadey, poor Heero was being pinned against a door" Duo chuckled moving off of Heero's lap.  
  
"We're about ready to go." Jude announced from the driver's seat closing a cell phone, he had just spoken with his father.  
  
The last car held Usagi in the driver's seat, Alex beside her and Dameon, Mandi and Jarred in the back seat.  
  
"Ok, this is scary, I don't think I've seen this many people in my lifetime, and I was raised in the spot light." Mandi commented looking at Dameon who looked about as worried as she was. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and sighed.  
  
"I guess this is it."  
  
"God, I feel bad for Aunt Relena" Alex said looking through the wave of reporters. "While we're putting up with reporters she's dealing with scary politicians and trying to get them to approve of our gundams."  
  
"But she knows what to do; she's been in the political arena since she was 15 for goodness sake." Jarred sighed.  
  
"That's Rel for you." Usagi commented. The cell phone rang Alex answered it.  
  
"Yes. I do. I don't know about Mandi" He turned to look at Mandi. She looked at him questioningly. 'Pin.' he mouthed pointing to his own pin. Mandi groaned. Alex rolled his eyes.  
  
"Wait." Dameon said searching through his pockets. He removed a pair of earrings and Mandi's preventor's pin. "You told me to hold them for you." Mandi sighed in relief and took the pin and earrings.  
  
"Yup, she has it. Thanks for reminding us Lyn" He said to the phone. "Are we heading in soon?.........The path just got cleared? Great. see you inside." He clicked it close and looked towards the front of the line of the SUV's and watched as the first SUV was emptied and their passengers went up the path.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Mandi sighed  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC  
  
(1) I took the idea from Lord of the rings so shoot me!  
  
So what do ya think? Good chapter? REVIEW!! I'll post faster! I need 3 reviews!! So hurry it up! 


	10. UhOh We're in Trouble

Title: Neo

Author: Sobakasu Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, whines NO FAIR!

Musings: -does happy dance- Mon muse hath arrived!!!! -is ecstatic- I was currently in a rut due to the twist I've been planning for this fic. It took me forever to get over it and longer to make sure most of my facts are straight. NOW I've got at least the next 3 chapters set up and hope to get them out quickly! So my mandatory 3 reviews are requested for even while I'm writing this musing I'm touching up chapter 9: Confusion on Location and Lost Relations. Leave a Review and tell me what you think of my awesome cliff hanger! The more reviews the merrier I am and the merrier I am the faster I update!

Thanks:**StarrDust** (I enjoyed your Children of the Atom fic very much!! ANNDD I found Wufei, Duo and Quatre very interesting as females giggles ok I found it hilarious, keep up the good work!!! And I hope you continue to enjoy Neo!) **Frenchfry **(-offers cookie- thank you for reviewing, hope you like this chapter!), **Latin4ever93** (Hope you enjoy this chappie!!-)

**Chapter 8: Uh-oh we're in trouble: danger!**

"So President Dorlian, could you _please_ explain just **who **those...children are?" A representative asked looking at the screen shown to a local news station. Currently the SUV's occupants were exiting and making their way to the press room. Jade held Mei tightly as the small 5 year-old tried to burrow deeper into his arms. His face was of calm although with the grip he had on his sister let him know just how worried he was. He waited behind for Jude, besides his stood Tye with a firm grip on his crisp white shirt. Nadeshiko exited holding a frightened Matt. Duo and Heero were next and they headed forward. Tori got out and right after him was Jude. Tye scrambled up into his brothers arms and together the group made their way towards the building. Next was Quatre followed by Trowa who held a trembling Soujourn, Darla and Jarred followed them, the last car's occupants made it out and Usagi led Dameon who held Mandi's hand tightly, Alex held the back giving easy orders for the Preventors allowing them to break the path as he passed by them.

"Well, they're...um... well it can get complicated..." Relena said "just watch, your answers will all be there." _God...what have we gotten ourselves into?_

"I think I, and I'm sure the representatives, would like to know just **what** is going on before it occurs." A woman hissed. Relena knew that voice and her blood began to boil.

"I apologize Senator NOVENTA, It's just there is too much to explain and too little time before they began." Relena bit out as diplomatically as she could. Emily Noventa wouldn't HAVE the seat as senator if Sylvia Noventa had not given up that seat for one in Preventors, and Relena found the woman displeasing.

"Are you referring to vice foreign Ministers relationship with Trowa Barton? His body guard?" Emily replied tartly. The council fell into an uproar.

"WHAT!" seemed to be their chorused question. Relena swore under her breath _how the **hell** did she find out?_

"It is true..." Relena sighed as the screen flipped from an outside view to a long table with a podium to the right. Our came former Gundam Pilots and their families. Quatre, Trowa, Soujourn still attached, then Jarred followed by Darla after her came Dameon, Wufei, Sally, Lyn, Jude Mei, Tye, Jade was followed by Zechs and Noin, besides them sat Mandi and Alex and finally Heero, Duo, Nadeshiko with Matt seated on her lap, an empty seat and Tori. Quatre stood up and with a step sideways stood before the podium. Flashing the crowd a fake smile he began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Press, allow me to say that it is a pleasure to see you this evening" Quatre said and with his well trained hearing heard Trowa snort at the false comment. "Allow me to introduce the group that sits before you, but before that could you please _sit_ down." When the reporters sat as disobedient children being punished before he introduced each person, He winced inward as he introduced the Winner-Barton children and the Yuy-Maxwell's, the gleam in the reporters eyes seemed to say 'oh yes, be afraid, be VERY afraid". This was going to be a long press conference. _Poor Relena, the hell she's probably going through at about this moment, _

"Those are Quatre Winner's CHILDREN!?!" A representative screeched. "How the hell did he manage that!?" Relena sighed and inwardly chuckled as she realized the representative never mentioned Heero and Duo, after all they were strangers to the press.

"Allow me to let you in on one thing BEFORE I explain Quatre's heirs. Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Chang Wufei are Gundam Pilots 01, 02, 03, 03, 04, and 05 respectively." Relena said calmly. The shock evident shone so brightly in Emily's face that Relena had to fight the urge to jump on the table and laugh at the woman.

"That's impossible" Emily hissed as a murmur of agreement went through the other council members. Relena shook her head and with a snap of her fingers she had 5 files put before each council representative.

"These are copies of the former Gundam pilot's data" Relena reported a gleam in her eye. Althoguh she never confessed it, Relena seemed to have a sick enjoyment in shocking the council.

"They were 15?! The world was saved by teenagers?!? These weapons were mere children toys?!" Emily screeched. "They should be labeled as terrorists!"

"Why?" Relena asked calmly. "Weren't they your saviors a few minutes ago?" A whisper of questions went through the table. "Is there a problem? Has the Gundam Pilot's validity towards our society today changed because of their age? Might I remind you that those "terrorists" weren't offered a choice on whether to fight or not" She pointed a finger to the screen. "They were forced! They were tricked and forced by circumstance into what they did, and because of that their childhoods were sacrificed for the peace we have today! Are you willing to punish them anymore?!" Relena said passionately. Silence went through the room. No one was set to disagree. "Now, as for the children they were a genetic experiment gone right. It was legally funded by Quatre Winner."

"Wonderful..." Emily said sarcastically "Now President Relena...anything else you'd like to enlighten us about today?"

"Yes...A New Gundam squad has been created to defend us against the White Cross threat" Relena replied quickly. Uproar came from the members lead by Emily.

"Just WHO are these new pilots then?" Emily asked. Relena snapped her fingers and 11 files were placed in front of them.

"It seemed appropriate to have the next generation of Gundam Pilots be of the past Gundam Pilots." Relena stated simply. "The formers pilots children are the new Gundam Pilots" He hand motioned to the screen.

"IMPOSSIBLE! I refuse to accept this! The choice of pilots should have been up to the WHOLE council's decision! Not just yours president" Emily bit out "Or are we getting a bit cocky about our position?" Relena's eyes narrowed.

"I apologize for not being able to bring this up to you" Relena announced. "But the creation of the gundams was made in secret in order to have them built with the White Cross having no knowledge all of you know of the problems of information leaking from meetings." Relena reported. The Council members nodded in agreement. Relena let out a sigh of relief at least THAT was over. "Nadeshiko Yuy-Maxwell, Tori Yuy-Maxwell, Jarred Winner-Barton, Darla Winner-Barton, Chang Jude, Chang Jade, Chang Lyn, and Alexander Merquise are pilots. Matthew Yuy-Maxwell, Dameon Winner-Barton and Mandi Merquise were their programmers."

"So...around what age are these...pilots and programmers?"

"Between the ages of 18 and 20, the only exception was Alexander Merquise who is 21 and Matthew Yuy-Maxwell who is 6" Relena winced at the shocked faces.

"So you're telling us one of the THREE programmers for these machines is a 6 year old?!" Emily retorted. Relena sighed deciding to ignore the issue of Matthew's age

"He is the programmer for Gundams 01, 02, and 08" She replied.

"How many of these..._children_ are in anyway affiliated to us?" A council member asked.

"Everyone except The Winner-Bartons and Matthew Yuy-Maxwell are in Preventors"

"So 4 out of the 11 aren't even affiliated with us? They could just go ahead and leave?!" Emily squeaked.

"We are currently going through paper work to make sure they are affiliated into Preventors. I assure you their loyalties lie with us" Relena replied calmly.

"Is there anything else about these...pilots... we should know about?" Emily asked.

"Their files are right in front of you... look through them and I will respond to any questions...."Relena replied she hadn't attended each and every one of their "family gatherings" for nothing. Nor did she hold the title 'Aunt Relena' she smiled at how the kids have grown. Two large piles that were placed in front of the council members, Emily looked at the two large piles before her that piled up to the same level of her eyes questionably. The council members were nervous at first but quickly grabbed a thick file and looked through it.

"What is this public brawl record on the Yuy Twins?" A senator asked.

"Oh...that... that was under control and Tori was changed from schools" Relena replied.

"What was it about?"

"Nadeshiko was receiving crude advances by a few of her male class mates...She didn't mind it just ignored them" Relena replied as though that explained everything.

"and? How did the public brawl occur,8 major injuries and 20 minor injuries isn't nothing" Emily replied. Relena sighed.

"The problem was Tori was in the vicinity, he is very over protective of his sister and began fighting."

"So this should be in only Tori Yuy's record."

"It's not on only Tori Yuy-**_Maxwell_**'s record because when one guy got a clean hit on Tori, Nadeshiko joined in..." Relena explained council members looked slightly stressed.

"It seems Tori has an...umm... extensive record." Another senator replied flipping page after page of infractions.

"What's this brawl on the Chang brother's record?" A third Senator asked.

"Oh...they were slightly drunk..."

"DRUNK?! They aren't even of drinking age!" Emily hissed.

"That's why that's on their record as well" Relena replied.

"It seems the Chang brothers also have a large record... but um... I find the many hacking infractions on Mandi Merquise's record you explain this one that has no explanation it just mentions personal situation taken care of?"

"Oh...she was 13 and got a failing grade from her computer applications teacher." Relena replied.

"What did she do?"

"um...well she hacked into Preventor's records and printed out the name, address, and telephone number of each and every um...prostitute a high ranking officer...ordered" Relena said slightly embarrassed "she handed that into her

teacher and um...needless to say she got an A..."

"Oh...my...What is this improper display of affection on Tori's record?"

"Oh that..." Relena blushed slightly "He was with his significant other and well he was fondling a certain part of him..."

"..." There was a profound silence in the conference room Relena continued.

"His significant other screamed and a few patrons as well as their waitress fainted" Relena was blushing profusely.

"Umm... Who would this significant other be?" Emily asked. Relena shook her head.

"I never got the total specifics, he was just given a warning" Relena said.

"I see the young Matthew Yuy seems to follow in Mandi Merquises' shoes. 15 infractions this year..."

"Are you sure we can TRUST these people? Their infractions are slightly questionable; the only two who are completely clean are Darla Winner and Alexander Merquise"

"Darla Winner-**_Barton_** and Alexander Merquise are extremely mature" Relena replied. "They seem to be the strategists in the group"

"We will look through their files more, until then we'll see what to do" A Senator replied. Relena nodded.

"If you would like I can actually have it set up that you meet them"

"Thank You President Dorlian" The Senator said nodding in approval.

"Mr. Yuy, There were rumors during the war that you , Gundam pilot 01, were involved with President Dorlian on a personal level. Is this true?" A reporter asked.

"No, I was never involved with President Dorlian on a personal level, we were acquaintances and became good friends after the war." Heero replied.

"Mr. Winner, why did you keep your relationship from Mr. Barton for so long?"

"I wished for privacy with my family and partner" Quatre replied.

"Mandi Merquise! We saw you our side holding Dameon Winner's hand... Are you two involved?" Mandi blushed slightly. Dameon pale and he looked down the table. She looked at him before answering.

"Yes, we have been seeing each other for the past 2 months" She answered. Now it was Quatre's turn to pale and he looked down at Zech whose look leveled at him was 'if your son did ANYTHING to my daughter you and Trowa are dead.' Quatre looked at Trowa and Trowa shrugged.

"Are the rest of you single?" A teen magazine journalist asked.

"Um...that seems a rather personal question don't you think?" Alex asked into the microphone he shared with Mandi.

"Could you please answer the question!" The reporter asked again.

"Well..." Tori said looking at his comrades. They nodded.

"Just those of you who are single stand up" the reporter said excitedly. Duo was still in a slight state of shock. They had confessed they were Gundam Pilots, They had confessed their relationships, They had confessed that new Gundams were being made and all these people cared about were such trivial and mundane questions?

Nadeshiko, Alex, Darla, Jude, Lyn and Jarred made a move to stand up.

**BOOM**

The conference room shook violently. Une ran in and walked up to the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentle men of the press, this conference will have to be delayed, there has been a SLIGHT situation, please move to the basement level?" She said. The reporters moved to complain but Sally, Wufei, Quatre, Noin and Zechs were on the case forcefully leading the ballroom of people out. Heero and Trowa looked at Une who mouthed. "Mobile Suit Attack, Gundams needed..."

Heero and Trowa looked at the new pilots and nodded leading them back stage to change. Dameon and Mandi followed muttering about having a few things to do on the modules quickly. Marimeia arrived her red hair tied in a bun. She looked around and found Une and the others working on getting reporters downstairs. Her eye caught a small group making their way to the balcony in the ballroom to find a window. She followed.

"Duo? What are you doing up here?" she asked. Duo looked at her his eyes slightly misty.

"I just want to see them off..." He said.close to him were the younger children. They looked through the window looking at a distance towards the mobile suits making their way.

"I'm Sorry Duo" Marimeia said putting a hand on Duo's shoulder.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because..." a great shaft opened from the ground and Gundams exited it. Duo shuddered slightly and the children pulled closer to him "I'm sorry that I was unable to prevent this,,,"

"Then I'm sorry too" Duo said looking at the Gundams flying away.

"what?"

"I'm sorry you feel responsible, toss away your guilt Mari...you're a woman now..." He looked at her. "You shouldn't still hold the blame that you had as a child you were controlled. Take what you have now...and work to finish this war sooner. This was unstoppable, even I knew it was going to happen..." Marimeia bowed slightly at Duo.

"Thank you Duo" She smiled.

"DUO!" came a yell. Duo walked to the balcony end.

"I'm right here Heero! Did you find a place for the kids?" He asked. Heero came up stair.

"Yes..."

"Are they going to be safe?" Duo asked. Heero picked up Matthew before giving Duo a slight kiss on the temple.

"They're as safe as they can be. Come on...we need to get these children to the command tower." He reported.

unknown area

"Are you sure this way of attack will work?" a woman asked to Lt. Septem.

"Yes, first we must get rid of these new Gundams, for that we use the dimensional travel to here...they will not understand and we can defeat them in Dimension 2" He reported.

"The fates have everything ready..."

"make sure they can get this done on my command, timing is necessary" Lt. Septem said.

"Yes sir"

"Ok guys!" Mandi's voice came through as she and Dameon followed behind the Gundams in a simple Jeep Wrangler.

Two laps tops were opened in the back seat and she was working on both of them taking in calculation after calculation. "There seems to be at least 20 mobile suits...no wait...Lyn send me you heat sensor reading. The heat sensor read onto a laptop. "They're Mobile dolls, watch out for them, Stupid Virgos" She watched as the 8 gundams fled to the middle of the brawl.

"Fuckers!" Tori screeched as a mobile doll shot him from the back. His Gundam fell onto it's knees. "Shit," He managed to raise himself but was knocked down by another Mobile doll. He was expecting another hit but none came. Looking through his vid-link he saw Jade's Gundam, GuririnLong holding the doll off.

"You ok?" Jade linked into Tori's cockpit.

"Yeah...thanks" Tori said getting up and obliterating the mobile doll.

"WORK TOGETHER! Make sure your backs aren't to any of them" Darla hissed through the comlink. Moving to line Mirage's back to Lyn's Gundam, KireiLong.

"Tori just got one" Lyn reported. "I'll get them to join in, I agree with your idea" Lyn said and soon enough all 8 gundams were in a circle their backs facing the inside on the circle. In the middle was the tiny jeep Mandi and Dameon were in.

That's when the rest of the mobile dolls arrived, another 20, that meant 39 dolls currently had them surrounded. Not moving and shooting at the dolls who were simply walking to trap them the gundams were still but he conversation was racing between the cock pits.

"SHIT FUCKiNG BASTARDS!!" Tori screeched.

"What are we going to do now?" Jarred asked.

"Mandi? Dameon? Are you working on it?" Lyn asked. During their simulations they were relying on Mandi and Dameon to equate escapes in a order for a better outcome.

Mandi and Dameon tapped furiously through the programming they took from the Zero system calculating the most appropriate escape.

"Yeah we are, almost there"

"WELL WORK FASTER!" Jade hissed. "These guys are um...oh shit they're starting to close in on us."

Dameon and Mandi were working furiously on their lap tops figuring what to do. There were too many, some sort of approach or escape had to be made.

"GUYS!" chorused the pilots as Mandi and Dameon's on going mantra was _shit shits shit shit_.

"There we go! I figured it out!" Mandi screamed triumphantly.

"Set it off now..." the Lt. said his hand forming into thumbs up

"Yes Lt. Septem, Gundam Pilots to Dimension 2" A technician said and pressed the button.

"So what do we do?"

"Ok all we have to do is—"

**BOOM**

TBC

does happy dance before hiding in Gundanium shell I finished it with a cliffhanger -"""" but I promise that as soon as I see three reviews I'll post the wonderful Chapter 9 which is being beta=ed as we speak!!


	11. Confusion on Location, Lost Relations

Title: Neo Gundam Wing

Author: Sobakasu

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing sniff That is the sad reality… I once did (Usagi- Liar). I know any ways I don't own it so don't sue me.. I'm poor (Usagi- Now that is true)

Musings: takes a deep breath THIS **IS WHERE THINGS GET INTERESTING!** As you can tell when you start to read this our beloved pilots are now… in a different dimension fun fun this is the twist I warned those not sound of comprehension to watch out for . if you have any issues with getting the story from this moment on, please, PLEASE!!! IM me : animepooka13 so that I can fix the problem, my beta reader is someone who I've explained he plot to so, sometimes I need a third parties POV!

THANKS: **Athina Dark-Angel of Deat **(thanks for reviewing Cheri! You were my third person to review therefore the reason why I've put this chapter up now -) **Aurelia, Reginae Latinae** (thanks for reviewing!!! I'm glad you like this so far!) **And anyone else who didn't review! But should!!!**

**Chapter: 9: Confusion on Location, Lost Relations**

Darkness caressed 10 minds, transported 10 bodies and souls far from their home. The realm of prophecy's of the unconscious took over; leaving 10 minds blank, Dropping 10 unassuming persons into the unknown. Now all that was left was for 10 minds to wake up…Wake Up…

"WAKE UP!!!" Tori's eyes snapped open and stared into familiar onyx orbs. Jade sighed in relief as Tori slowly sat up and rubbed his head.

"Awww shit" he hissed before starting up his mind's process. _Ok so I'm awake, that means I was asleep…no… I don't remember falling asleep, so I was knocked out. Ok…no…NOT OK… I was in the middle of battle, there was an attack at the peace conference. What the HELL?! _Tori looked around, they were currently located in a forest clearing the total opposite of the city that he knew he was supposed to be battling. That's when it hit him. "We aren't in Luxembourg anymore are we?"

"Good guess, now get of me!! My brother may like you but I sure as hell am not interested!" Tori jumped to his feet and was soon helping Lyn to her feet.

"Jesus Lyn," Jude said appearing from a near by bush "inconspicuous much sister dearest?"

"Shut up Jude" Lyn snapped looking around. "Exactly where are we?"

"Ummm….good question" Jade replied looking around. "Sure as hell isn't Luxembourg though"

"Ok guys I think we've covered that we aren't in mid battle about to get our asses creamed." Jude said mockingly.

"How about we look for everyone else?" Lyn offered noticing the lack of Jarred's presence.

"I guess if we make loud enough noises they'll find us!" Jade offered

"Oh yes Jade, let's make loud noises in alien territory, cause we all know how smart that would be!" Lyn hissed sarcastically.

"Hey! It was an idea I don't see you coming up with a good one."

"How about you two stop the arguing, I swear no wonder the Chang's aren't allowed to share rooms! They'll bite each other's heads off" A voice was heard entering the clearing and Lyn's ears perked up at the sound of Jarred's voice.

"They're infamous ya know by the age of 8 they could debate the pants off delegates, me thinks they got it from their father" Mandi giggled helping a limping Dameon.

"I think I fell on something" Dameon hissed, sitting on a dead log nearby.

"That would've been me you fell on Dameon" Jarred whispered. Dameon chose wisely to stop any further comments on his ankle's condition.

"Jarred" Lyn breathed before running into the blondes waiting arms.

"Hello M'lady" Jarred grins burying his face into her onyx tresses.

"It seems we've got ourselves into a pretty nice Jam eh?" Dameon asked looking around the clearing.

"The global locator doesn't even compute us being on planet earth OR any of the Colonies." Mandi reported pocketing a data pad.

"So uh…..are we dead? Is this like…Heaven?" Dameon commented.

"Seems more like hell don't you think?" Alex asked pulling with him Darla from another brush of trees.

"True" Darla murmured looking around as well.

"Ok, so HEAD COUNT!" Mandi said quickly standing on Dameon's log and counted. "1, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9….."

"Where's Nadey?" Tori asked looking around as if the stoic teen was hiding.

"She wasn't with us"

"Not with us either"

Tori's search became frantic 5 minutes later. "Guys….I…you don't think anything happened right?" the group looked at each other uncomfortably. There was a big possibility something HAD happened to Nadeshiko, but no one wanted to tell that to her twin. "Look for her…yea… That 's all we have to do" Tori tried to reassure himself quickly setting off away from the group and followed closely by Jade. The Asian boy gave a wink of reassurance to the remaining pilots that he'd be back with Tori.

"I'll climb and see what I can find." Jude said and began climbing a near by tree.

Darla, Jarred, Alex and Lyn stood in a circle ad were quickly deciding what the next plan of action would be.

"Do we leave this location?" Jarred asked. "This has GOT to end someplace, civilization hopefully."

"But what about Nadey? What if she's looking for us?" Darla argued.

"What did Uncle Duo tell us what we were little?" Jarred asked.

"When lost keep on moving, always keep in one direction." Alex murmured.

"That's true…" Darla said biting her lip. Her and Nadey had become good friends both sharing the love of reading, she was worried about the teen as well.

"How do we explain that to Tori?" Lyn asked "I know I'm no great scholar of the brain of Tori but I know very well, he'll be stubborn about it"

"And we really don't want to get anymore separated." Alex said seeing the problem already occurring in his.

"So, what do we do?"

"Uh…guys?" Mandi said interrupting the groups train of thought her voice a but shaky.

"Not now Mandi!" Alex hissed not even blessing his sister with his eye contact. He rubbed his temples relieving some stress. "We're trying to think of a way to get ourselves out of here and back HOME"

"How about we tell Tori we're moving BUT still looking for Nadey?" Darla offered up.

"Hmmm. Sounds nice but—"

"Guuuuyyyysss" Dameon nervously sang.

"Dameon! HUSH!" Jarred snapped. "That sounds like a good idea but I don't think Tori will fall for it."

"So, what do we do?" Lyn asked.

Dameon, with the help of Mandi limped over to the circle breaking it up and moving the group out of the clearing.

"WE are getting the HELL out of HERE!!!!" Dameon and Mandi chorused but at the edge of the small clearing they saw Tori and Jade… tied and gagged. As well as sandwiched between two big men… two VERY VERY BIG MEN. Turning to flee the group found themselves surrounded.

"Uh oh…" Lyn hissed under her breath as the largest of the group of armored men approached them.

"Who are you who dare to walk in his majesty King Auror's borders." The man boomed. "By law people found near the border in King Auror's forest is to be put under arrest." The big man grinned; it seemed he truly did enjoy his job. "Arrest them" the group was captured. Jude in the tree top watched in anger as his compatriots were taken.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU FUCKERS!!!!! LET US OUT OF THIS FUCKING JAIL CELL BEFORE I FUCKING RIP YOU APPART!!!!"

"Tori dear, you can't even reach their shoulders, what exactly makes you think that you can hurt them?" Jade asked casually leaning against a wall. His thoughts were on Jude and where HE was. Tori seethed in anger and many could swear that smoke was coming out of the teens' ears. He turned and rattled the bars violently.

"ARRGGH!!! I FUCKING NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!! MY SISTER IS OUT THERE IN FUCKING LALA LAND AND I STUCK HERE IN A GOD DAMNED JAIL CELL GUARDED BY FUCKING GIANTS!!!!"

"Tori… please stop swearing? Please?" Jade said rubbing his temples. Normally Tori would immediately comply but blessed with both his fathers temper he opened his mouth to continue. "TORI! SIT!!" Jade snapped and almost as though he was forced to do so Tori threw himself on the floor.

"Whipped ne?" Dameon chuckled. Tori leveled a glare in the boy's direction. Dameon raised his hands and shock his head as if stating the obvious. "Hey don't look at me you're the one who's wrapped around your boyfriends little fing—"

"Dameon shut up" Mandi hissed thwacking Dameon over the head. "stupid flight suits" she muttered unzipping her collar.

"Who's whipped now Dameon?" Jarred grinned.

"Can you act a little more serious about this situation?" Lyn asked

"Awwww is sunshine a bit unhappy." Jarred replied. Lyn practically growled out her next words.

"Don't act like this situation isn't bothering you cause it sure as hell is bothering me"

"Actually I am quite bothered" Jarred replied. Lyn's ears perked up in surprise as Jarred continued. "I mean LOOK at those guys! I was raised to believe Rashid was the biggest man in the universe! My foundation is crumbling!" Lyn rolled her eyes.

Silenced reigned upon the cell for only a few seconds.

"That's it" Tori growled pulling out a gun and standing up.

"Tori NO!" Jade grabbed Tori's shoulders and managed to make the long haired teen sit. He grabbed the gun out of Tori's hand and eyed it.

"How the hell did you manage to hide this without anyone noticing?" Jade asked eyeing Tori dressed in his flight suit. Tori merely shrugged.

"What else can I say I'm good at concealing weapons, I think I got it from Pops"

A bang on the bars grabbed everyone's attention.

"His majesty will see you now" the guard leered.

TBC

That's chapter 9 for you guys! I hope you liked! This is the beginning of part two of Neo claps please review! I need at least three for chapter ten and it's complete and ready to post…but I need those 3 reviews!! Tell me if I'm screwing up, if I've confused you, if I've made you happy! - I heart you all! Thanks for reading!!!


	12. As I spread my wings to fly I fall

* * *

**Title:** Neo  
**Author: **Sobakasu  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing sniff That is the sad reality… I once did (Usagi- Liar). I know any ways I don't own it so don't sue me.. I'm poor (Usagi- Now that is true)  
**Musings:** Now...I'm sure all of you were thinking...where's Nadeshiko? grins you my fellow readers shall now learn! 

WARNING: there's a flash back in this chapter, its in italics.

**THANKS:****Athina Dark-Angel of Deat **(thanks for reviewing) **And anyone else who didn't review! But should!**

**Chapter 10: As I spread my wings to fly, I fall**

Nadeshiko woke up to a splitting headache. She opened her eyes quickly to she was in. She was currently in an elegant room, decorated with tapestries and dark wood. She determined by the bump on her head that she had fallen unconscious after she and her teammates were surrounded.

_How did we get out of THAT one? _She thought vigorously trying to remember past that second a creak of the door tore her mind from the current idea.

"Who are you" she asked quickly and coldly. The young girl much younger than her, dressed in almost renaissance looking garb, recoiled slightly before answering

"A...A...Anne M'lady" the little girl said nervously. She held a small parcel to her chest and was trying to calm her breathing.

"Where am I?"

"T...Tai Kingdom"

"Where are my comrades?"

"T...There w...was no one else… His M...Majesty found you a...and made sure y...you were taken care of"

"Where on earth am I?" Nadeshiko demanded.

"Earth?" Anne tilted her head questioningly

"What colony is this Tai Kingdom you speak of?"

"Colony m...m'lady?"

Nadeshiko ran a hand through her hair, a nervous reflex.

"Take me to your leader" Nadeshiko said sternly before berating herself as a voice in her head reminded her of those Sci-fi B-movies.

"His majesty requested that you be dressed" Anne retorted. Nadeshiko blanched.

At the word "dressed" she realized that currently she was nude under the sheets and scream indignantly.

"I demand the return of my clothes!" Anne blinked at the sudden anger aimed towards her.

"I fear that we have burned the clothes you arrived in, it was torn and the fabric is alien to us, we could not fix it."

Nadeshiko suddenly felt very lost.

"Clothes!" Nadeshiko squeaked.

"Aye, we got that" Anne presented a skirt, leggings, peasant shirt and corset. Nadeshiko shook her head as if she was the victim of a practical joke.

"No, no, no, I meant REAL clothes" Anne blinked in confusion

"But m'lady… these ARE real clothes."

Nadeshiko mumbled a string of curses before accepting the skirt and peasant shirt. A few seconds later Nadeshiko scrambled to her feet dressed and rebelliously asked to leave. Anne shook her head and offered the corset.

"The corset"

"I have no need for something that will lessen my ability to move." Nadey replied. Anne stopped her from her retreat.

"I fear that your lack of a corset will be scandalous within the gifts hall." Anne continued. "You must wear it."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"ARGH! You sound like my brother!" Nadeshiko practically screamed.

Taking advantage of Nadeshikos distracted mind. Anne slipped the corset around the brunette's waist and was deftly lacing the leather cord down the back of it.

Nadeshiko felt like crying. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know why she was here and her lack of control of this situation was psychologically taking its toll on her nerves. Now for the first time ever she quoted her brother confessing that she was an "uber-control-freak-from-beyond-the-evilness-of-hell"

"Now… the prince is currently at the gifts ceremony and I'm sure he will want to see you immediately." Anne continued finishing the lacing and with a sharp tug tightened the corset slightly.

"Gift ceremony?" Nadey gasped trying to ignore the feeling that her ribs were currently being crushed.

"Aye, children of the South Kingdom come from all over to receive their gifts."

"Gifts?"

Anne looked at Nadeshiko quizzically, before sighing and finishing the ties of the corset. She turned to face Nadeshiko.

"Where did you come from?"

"Not here" Nadeshiko replied not wanting to give out anymore information.

"Obviously" Anne replied, sitting in a chair in front of Nadeshiko. "In our kingdom, our world. People are blessed with gifts." Nadeshiko nodded. "Depending on your gifts, your fitted into 5 categories, or five clans" Nadeshiko's eyebrows knitted.

"But gifts are objects, correct?" Nadeshiko asked. Anne shook her head.

"No, no, no, as in a blessing from a magical jewel"

"Magical jewel!" Nadeshiko looked incredulous, where was she? Magical? This sounds like a fantasy film.

"It's called the krad jewel" Anne replied, then continued. "A child within our kingdom is born, and between their 1st and 4th summer they are to come to the castle for a scheduled gifts ceremony to be bathed in the light of the krad crystal."

Nadeshiko's eye brows knitted together. This was a very interesting twist in this world.

Anne stood up and brushing out the wrinkles in her skirt she curtsied.

"If you would please follow me to the gifts hall" Anne said politely.

"Um….ok" Nadeshiko grudgingly agreed

"Excellent!" Anne smiled and led Nadeshiko to the hall beyond the room's door. That's when a thought hit Nadeshiko.

"Say… what's YOUR gift?" Nadeshiko asked tilting her head inquisitively towards Anne. Anne smirked.

"I have an excellent way of getting around "Anne said before quite literally disappearing then appearing down the hallway. "Very useful for someone in my profession m'lady"

Nadeshiko blinked, a few seconds this gift theory was just word this girl had told her. Suddenly reality came crashing on her.

"Oh my God" Nadeshiko whispered and looked around, she was in an elegantly decorated hall. She touched the wall, it was solid, and this wasn't some concussion induced hallucination. She felt a pit form in her stomach. What had she gotten herself into now? Where was her brother? Tori was always one to get her back on her own two feet. Panic gripped her for a second. Was her brother ok? Why wasn't he here?

"M'lady?" Anne asked popping right next to Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko finally looked, really looked at the girl, from her blonde hair tied into a loose pony tail with tendrils escaping and blue eyes that seemed to hold so much knowledge of this world she was in now. "Are you well?" Nadeshiko shook herself from her thoughts. And nodded standing straight and holding herself in a defiant air. Anne, assuming that Nadeshiko was ok, continued.

Nadeshiko was lead through a number of corridors her eyes trained forward, not looking around at the alien world she was in. _stay focused, stay focused_.

Anne finally turned to Nadeshiko and bowed, they were in front of an ornate pair of gold and silver doors.

"Welcome to the gifts hall M'lady" Anne smiled and opened the door.

Nadeshiko was met with a large ballroom filled with mothers holding children. She heard crying and wails from newborns. Over the crying she heard a clear crisp voice at the head of the ballroom.

"Welcome, mothers of the Tai Kingdom, blessed are you and your children on this joyous day."

"We thank you graciously your highness" was the chorused reply.

"May your children's gifts flourish, and grow strong as this nation" Nadeshiko caught view of the speaker. Silverfish blonde hair, his eyes an ice blue, he wore a black robe and a coronet adorned his head. He looked familiar, so very familiar, Someone Nadeshiko was sure she knew from her past. She watched as 2 similarly robed men came, one with a golden box, the other held a thick leather-bound book. The book was opened to a page and the speaker closed his eyes.

"Almighty gods! Hear our call; bless these children with your ever glowing light!" Then placing a hand on the golden box he murmured in a language not known to Nadeshiko. She felt her head growing heavy, she felt her senses dull. She didn't know was happening. He body couldn't tense, she was powerless. Her vision blurred and then all was black.

_Where am I? _She thought looking around, she could hear children laughing, looking around she saw green grass, a lawn. She blinked as it hit her. She was in HER backyard. Suddenly she saw a 10 year old Tori run past her, Jude chasing him

"_As if you could catch me slow ass!" she heard her brother's crude language. _

"_Fuck you Tori" _

"_Tori!" she watched herself as a ten year old followed the boys. One would have guessed that she had been dressed in a pristine white dress, but now it had a tear in the skirt and was turning the color of mud. Jade followed her walking calmly. Lyn seemed to zip right past her. _

"_I wanna play I wanna play!" Lyn screamed her dress in the same condition of Nadeshiko's_

"_Let's wrestle!" Tori said and pounced on his sister. Nadeshiko watched as her younger self put up a wonderful fight. _

"_No fair you can't have all the fun!" Jude whined as was quick to join the brawl, Lyn followed quickly. Jade giggled and called to Mandi before joining the mess of limbs. _

"_Hey! Jude! That's MY foot" _

"_Who kicked me?" _

"_I shall evoke my dragon clan power!" _

"_FUCK SHIT!" _

_She watched with a fond smile the smaller version of her friends. _

"_What is going on here?" she heard a voice asked. _

"_Jacob Jacob!" Mandi giggled. "Wanna play?" _

_A small boy looked at the group in disgust, he wore a white suit and his silvery blonde hair was neat and cropped. _

"_And get dirty? Mother wouldn't be very happy" _

"_Awww come on" Jude smirked evilly. A mud ball held in his right hand was flung at the boy, "its fun!" _

_Jacob was in shock at as the mud ball hit him on the chest. _

"_RUFFIAN! Wild Animal!" Jacob screamed at the top of his lungs pointing at Jude angrily before pouncing on the oriental boy. "I'll have your head for that!" _

"_Chill out!" Tori said._

_Nadeshiko knew that the game was over and the fight between Jacob and Jude wasn't fun. Punches were thrown. Tori tried to pull Jacob off Jude but the 10 year old couldn't pry the 13 year old off._

_Nadehsiko's younger version blinked at the sight and knew something was off. Nadeshiko remembered exactly what was going through her head at the time and chuckled as her younger self, rubbed some dirt from her face before yelling. _

"_DADDEEEEEEEEEE PAPA! UNCLE WUFEIIIIIIII" was screamed at the top of her lungs. _

_She watched her fathers practically run into the backyard and pull the boys. _

_  
"YOU BASTARD! IT WAS JUST A FUCKING JOKE!" Jude spat now sporting a split lip and black eye. _

"_You wild and untamed animal! What gives you the right?" Jacob screamed back. _

"_What's going on here?" a smooth and powerful voice asked. _

"_Dorothy" Nadeshiko whispered. The woman was an entity in itself, she seemed scary to all the children. _

"_Mother! This BOY threw mud at me!" Jacob screamed indignantly._

"_Could everyone calm down!" she hear uncle Wufei's voice from besides her_

_She saw the memory fade and she was encased in darkness. Jacob, why was she remembering Jacob now? Why was she—_

A bright light blinded her and she felt herself get engulfed in it. It was warm comforting, then in a snap it was too warm…it was hot…A burning sensation began forming in her back. What was happening to her? She felt her shoulder blades crack and bend and she screamed in pain as her senses seemed to overload at once the memory now the last thing in her mind as her shoulders screamed and tore, she felt muscle and skin part were it shouldn't, he mind was screaming her spine burning. What was happening….what was—

A scream filled the gift halls and Nadeshiko was sure it was hers, and then she knew no more.

**TBC**

hides I apologize for the cliff hanger. but it was tempting! REVIEW!


End file.
